Roses are Red
by KatietheEggie
Summary: Charlie was never really into the whole being in love thing. Romance in general had left a bad taste in her mouth. So she's shocked and a little confused when Bruce Wayne, of all people walks into her life. Bruce/OC. Sorry I am bad at summaries, but I promise it's not as bad as it looks. Rated T just to be safe. The beginning kinda sucks, I promise I'm fixing it though!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice!**

Growing up in Gotham, you learn a few things fairly quickly. Number 1: don't go anywhere alone, especially at night. Number 2: If you see something suspicious or wrong, don't try to fix it. You'll just make things worse. Just keep walking. Number 3: try not to piss off the wrong people, it'll just get you in trouble.

If you follow those rules, you have a higher chance of staying safe here. But no plan keeps you completely safe in Gotham City. Of course in my line of work, I usually am carrying a big tool, and my muscles are pretty toned (if i do say so myself), so that probably doesn't hurt. I've been told i can look pretty frightening when i want to.

When I was young, I found that I had a knack for tinkering. I always loved figuring out how things worked. As I grew older, that fascination only grew. Despite my parent's desire for me to become something more 'professional', I went on to pursue mechanical engineering, where i get to be knee deep in machines and grease all day. Most of the time. There's a little paperwork, but it is much better than talking about the "expenses of the company, blah, blah blah." I never thought I would be able to get a job in it though, so I majored in business and minored in mechanical engineering (much to my chagrin, and my parent's delight.) When I finally found a job at Wayne enterprises as an analyser, I thought that I was gonna die it was so boring.

After a while, though, I was finally transferred to applied sciences (Where they send us actual smart people who ask too many questions and think differently than Earle. Screw you, Mr. Earle. After a while I found that I loved applied sciences, I got to do what I love: making things.

"Charlotte," Lucius' voice cut through my train of thought. I pulled my gaze from my latest project, a grappling hook gun (my newest baby, but shhh, don't tell my other projects), and give him a playful glare.

"Lucius, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Charlie." I plead, not really putting effort into it. Lucius chuckles and unceremoniously dumps a copy of the Gotham Gazette onto my work desk. On the front page, it reads: _**'BRUCE WAYNE RETURNS TO GOTHAM'**_

"So?" I questioned, confused. Why would I need to know about this particular piece of information? I've never even seen a picture of the guys, much less care to find one.

"Bruce Wayne is back in town." He simply replied, with… what was that smirk for?

"This should matter to me….Why?"

"Well, you're a young, single woman. Seemed like you might be interested." Oh not this again. He sat down in the chair across from me and smirked. I sighed and gave him an unamused look.

 **"** Really? That's what this is about? Lucius, I am _really_ not interested in a man right now. Nor will I ever be! I want nothing to do with the male species in the romance department.." Honestly, Lucius is like a father to me and I love him, but this has gone too far.

"You are a 29 year old single female. Many women your age at least have a boyfriend by now…" his gaze turned semi-serious. " I just think you'd be happy." I understand that he is just looking out for me, but this is getting old. He's been giving me this talk for years now.

"Look," I groan, leaning back in my chair, "I appreciate the concern, but i am pretty sure I will never feel any attraction to a guy, and even if I did, I would never express it. Now please, Lucius. Let it go!"

By this point, I have stood up and started pacing behind my chair. He merely gives me that infuriating smirk that just screams 'I know more than you'.

"30 bucks says you're wrong." He challenges. I frown in confusion.

"Wrong about what?"

"I bet that the next man who comes out of that elevator, besides me of course, will catch your eye."

"You're on." I suppress a smirk. I know who's gonna win this one.

I should never have taken that bet.

The next day, I woke up in my crappy apartment in the narrows, got dressed in my typical plaid shirt, tank top, jeans and boots. Like everyday, I tie my caramel blonde hair up in a sloppy ponytail, and leave for work. On my way to the train, I stop and get a coffee and a bagel for breakfast.

When I finally arrive for work, I sit down, grab my grappling hook gun, and get to work. A few hours later, I hear the elevator door open. That's weird. I could have sworn Lucius already came in. I look up, and see the most attractive man I have ever seen. This is bad. Number 1: I suck at talking to guys, and Number 2: I now owe Lucius 30 bucks.

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

**Chapter 2**

 **Heyy… I probably suck at writing, but it's fun so I'm doing it anyway… don't like, don't read (or leave some tips on how to make it better, just don't be mean please)**

 **Ohh! Also! Before I forget, last time I forgot to put a disclaimer.**

 **Well, I DO NOT OWN BATMAN! (No matter how much I wish I did!) That all belongs to DC. (Lucky Ducks) I only own my OC, Charlie Price.**

I looked over at Lucius, whose desk was across from mine, and scowled. He merely looked back at me smugly. Yeah, yeah. Very funny. The man walked up to Lucius, who stood up to shake his hand.

"Mr. Wayne." Lucius greeted. My jaw dropped in shock. _This_ was Bruce Wayne? I don't really know what I was expecting from him, but it certainly wasn't that. Bruce Wayne was supposed to not look that attractive, dammit! Now I know why my friend Ellie can't stop going on about him.

"Mr. Fox I presume?" Mr. Wayne inquired. I took a good look at him. He had neatly kept dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a nice black suit that was perfectly tailored for him no doubt. He suddenly turned to me. "Then you must be Ms. Price." He stated as he walked towards me, holding his hand for me to shake. I stood up and took it, nodding slightly.

"Yep, that's me." I confirmed, "but please, do call me Charlie. I don't particularly enjoy formalities." We unclasped hands as his smile grew by just a fraction of an inch. You know, that smile that can make a girl melt completely? Yup, that one. Fortunately, I am not so easily swayed. I think. Probably not.

"Only if you call me Bruce."

HOLY MOTHER OF PHILLY CHEESESTAKES. At this point I am freaking out inside. This man is one of the most successful in the world, (also one of the most attractive, if I do say so myself) and he is asking me to call him by his first name. Like friends do. Holy. Shit. I force myself to stay calm outwardly.

"Ok then, Bruce," I say calmly, "What brings you to our humble basement department?" I joked. Bruce smiled, then turned stepped back slightly so as to keep both Lucius and I in his line of sight.

"Well, I believe that I am now working alongside both of you," He started, putting his hands in his pockets. "What is are the functions of this department, exactly?" Lucius sighed, sat down, and turned to his computer. After just a moment he spoke up.

"Environmental procedures, defense projects, consumer products." He sighed and turned to Bruce. "All prototypes. None in production. On any level whatsoever." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"None…?" He stated incredulously. Lucius regarded him for a moment before standing up, glasses in hand. My brows furrowed, and I frowned. After a moment, I stood up as well.

"What did they tell you this place was?" I asked him.

"They didn't tell me anything." Lucius stood up, and went over to the light switch.

"Earle told us exactly what it was when he sent us down here," He explained, flicking it on. After a moment, the lights flickered on. "Dead end." he deadpanned. I decided to add in my two cents.

"Place to keep us from causing the board any more trouble, I guess." I started, half amused, half annoyed with the stupid egotistical Earle. "Apparently he's scared of people that are smarter than him." I smirked. Bruce laughed, not a fake laugh like you would expect, but a real, genuine laugh. "But hey, I actually like it down here. We leave them alone, (for the most part) and they return in kind." My smirk grew at the amusement on his face. "All in all, not the worst arrangement." I managed to get out, my smirk almost splitting my face in half. We both started laughing quietly at the expense of our current boss. Lucius looked at both of us, amused, with an odd gleam in his eye.

"Come on." he prompted to Bruce, and started walk further into the department. Bruce looked at Lucius and I curiously. After a second, he opened his mouth.

"You two were on the board?" I sighed, shrugged, and shook my head.

"Kind of." I started, " I was the board analyser for a short period of time, until I found some stuff that Earle didn't want anyone to know quite yet." I paused to see if Bruce was still listening. He was. "He must have figured that firing me so abruptly would have raised suspicion, so he had me transferred down here instead, where I can't mess anything up." I deadpanned, looking Bruce in the eye. "But, I can't really complain, I get to tinker and stuff, so... Not bad, really." I finished with a twinkle in my eye. He smiled and nodded, absorbing the information I had given him. He suddenly turned to Lucius.

"And you?" My partner and long time friend smiled.

"When your father ran things, yes. I was." Bruce looked at him in surprise.

"You knew my father?"

"Oh yeah. I helped him build his train." Interesting. Lucius had never told me that piece of information.. "Ah, here we are." He turned to a crate, flipping open the locks and opening it. "Kevlar Utility Harness, and…" he turned to me, and questioned, "Where's the Gas-powered, magnetic grapple gun and the 350 pound test monofilament?"

"Oh! I am just finishing those. They're on my desk, if you need them…?" I begin to turn away to head back to my desk and grab them, but before I do, Lucius stops me.

"Oh no, don't worry, it's fine. We can do without. I don't really need it." Lucius turns to move down the hall, with me on his heels. Bruce keeps looking at the belt for a moment, before picking up one of the compartments on the Utility Harness, and opens it, staring for a moment. "Wonderful Projects, your dad's train. Routed it right into Wayne Tower, along with water and power utilities." He thought for a moment. "Kinda made Wayne Tower the unofficial center of Gotham City." I grimaced before adding my thoughts.

"Course before Earle let it go to rot." Bruce turned to me.

"You don't seem to to like Earle much."

"Gee, was I that obvious?" I deadpanned Bruce let out a quiet chuckle and looked at me a moment. Yup. I officially decided this guy was not a scumbag. There's no way. Lucius smirked slightly at me before stopping at a cabinet.

"Here we are." Lucius opened a drawer, revealing one of my favorite things I had made. "Nomex survival suit, for advanced infantry." Bruce gave a contemplating look.

"Kevlar Biweave, reinforced joints," I began, knocking on the suit.

"Tear resistant?" Bruce questioned, obviously interested. I smirked.

"This sucker will stop a knife." I stated proudly. Bruce looked from the suit back up to me.

"Bullet proof?" He interrogated, with an… almost excited look on his face.

"Anything but a straight shot." I shot back happily.

"Why didn't they put it into production?" At this Lucius' face became slightly bitter.

"The Bean counters didn't think a soldier's life was worth 300 grand." He responded for me, shutting the container. "So, what's your interest in it, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius suddenly popped up. I had to admit, I was silently asking myself that same question. Bruce, for a moment, paused, then pushed out,

"I wanna borrow it." he began, "for-uh, spelunking." Lucius and I exchanged an incredulous look, then back at Bruce.

"Spelunking?" We chorused. Bruce swallowed and didn't meet our eyes for a split second and swallowed.

"Yeah, you know, cave diving?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You expecting to run into much gunfire in these caves?" Bruce paused, as if scrambling for something to say. He looked us in the eye and started to ask,

"Look, I'd rather Mr. Earle didn't… know about me borrowing-" Lucius cut him off.

"Mr. Wayne… the way I see it, all this stuff is yours, anyway." Bruce looked at me and I shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Go nuts." Bruce smiled at me, then gained a contemplative look on his face.

"Could I possibly get this stuff sent to my place later, I'm not going straight home." I smiled.

"Sure, I'm heading out soon, I can take it."

"Thank you." Bruce said.

"No problem." We all walked back to the front, chatting all the way back. Bruce excused himself, explaining that he had to leave, and that he was sorry. After the elevator doors closed, Lucius turned to me, smirking. I frowned at him.

"What?"

"Where's my 30 bucks?" Shit. Deny deny DENY EVERYTHING

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He simply held his hand out, palm facing upwards.

"Yes, you do." I huffed, and walked to bag over on my desk. Quickly, and begrudgingly, I gave him a 20 and a 10.

"Happy?" I huffed. He smiled smugly.

"Yes."

A couple hours later, I was finally finishing with the grappling gun and monofilament.

After putting it away, I sighed and went back to my desk. I looked up to see Lucius smiling at me, and my face contorted into a scowl.

"What?" I snapped, not really in the mood. His smile merely grew. "Stop it!" Lucius merely kept smiling in the most obnoxious way possible. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not true." Lucius leaned back in his seat and opened his mouth to speak.

"You know what I'm thinking, Charlie." I blinked. He's obviously messing with me. "Mr. Wayne." I scoffed, and leaned forward in my seat slightly.

"Lucius, drop it." I scolded. "It really doesn't matter." I must have had looked more stern than I intended, because he quickly put his hands up in a surrendering position, with that damn smirk still on his face. Ugh. I looked over at the clock, and sighed with relief. I finally get to leave. As I start to gather my things, Lucius' voice stops me in my tracks.

"Don't forget to take those things to Mr. Wayne." Dammit. I almost forgot. I hurriedly grabbed the cases, and started to leave.

"Bye Lucius. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Charlotte." And I left.

30 minutes later, I got out of the cab, and started lugging the cases up the steps to Wayne Manor. When I finally got to the front door, I rang the doorbell and waited. I gotta say, this place is _nice._ After a brief moment, the door opened to reveal a kind looking older gentleman.

"Can I help you, miss?" Ah, british butler. Cool.

"Er-yeah! I'm Charlie Price, and-er- I've got some things Mr. Wayne asked for from work."

"Ah, he said you'd be coming. Please, come in." He opened the door wider, and gestured for me to come in. "Master Bruce should be up in just a couple of minutes." He closed the door behind me gently. He ushered me to a couch with a coffee table in front of it. " You can just set those cases down right here." After softly placing the cases down, I stretched my fingers out and looked around me. My jaw dropped. This has got to be the fanciest place I have ever seen. My admiration was interrupted by a thought.

"I'm sorry I never got your name." I apologized. He just chuckled.

"Alfred Pennyworth, Miss." Yes! I got a name!

"Sit down, I'll make you some tea."

"Oh, you really don't have to-"

"I insist." He smiled warmly. "You deserve some after lugging those things here when Master Bruce could have brought it himself." I looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you. That's very kind." Alfred smiled and left the room. After a moment of admiring the place a bit more, I sat down on the comfiest couch I have ever sat on. After just a minute, Alfred returned, and in his hand, a nice, steaming cup of tea. I accepted it graciously and took a sip. Holy Mother of all that is good. I look up at Alfred in astonishment.

"This is the best tea I have ever had." He smiled

"Thank you." At this point, Bruce walked in, a mildly surprised look on his face, but he quickly covered it up.

"Charlie." He greeted. "Great to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I place my teacup on the coffee table in front of me and stood up.

"Well," I started, walking around the couch. "I came to deliver the things you asked for." I picked up the cases, and held them out to him. "But, I don't know, I might just have to stay for the amazing tea." This made Bruce smile, chuckling lightly. He took the cases, and set them down on a table. "I don't know what these are for, but it sure isn't spelunking." He opened his mouth to protest, but I held up a hand to stop him. "You don't have to tell me, but I'm not stupid." I reassured, smiling slightly. "Just don't make up weak excuses, please." I put my hand down, smirking. Bruce sighed, from relief, or happiness, I couldn't tell.

"Please, sit." He invited graciously. Not one to decline such a generous offer, I accepted graciously, and we both moved over to the couch and sat down. We talked for a little while, and then I just happened to glance down at my watch and found that it was 7:30 already.

"Oh, Dammit! I should probably be heading home, my roommate is most likely about ready to call the police by now." I gave him an apologetic look, one that he returned with a sympathetic (and… dare i say… disappointed?) one.

"No worries." He turned and called for Alfred, then turned back to me. "Alfred can give you a ride home, it's not safe at this time of night to go by yourself." I opened my mouth to politely decline, when Bruce stopped me. "I insist." Damn that phrase.

"Fine, but only this once" I glared playfully at him. We continued our conversation (now somehow on the topic of Alpacas?) while Alfred brought out the car. When the car rolled around I turned to Bruce.

"Thank you, for the tea, and wonderful conversation."

"Thank you for the cases and for actually talking to me." I got in the car, and Bruce, (like a gentleman,) closed the door for me. I waved and turned to face forward in my seat. Alfred adjusted the mirror so that he could see me.

"Where to Miss. Price?" I gave him my address, and sat back in my seat, thinking. We made small talk on the way to my place. Before I knew it, we were in front of my apartment. I turned to Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred. I hope we see each other again." Alfred smiled slightly before answering.

"I think we will, Miss. Price." I got out of the car, waved as Alfred drove away, and walked up to my apartment. When I got there, I opened the door, and a mass of purple flying at me.

"Where HAVE you been?! I was worried sick! You're never out this late! What happened?" Ah, there's the freak out I was expecting from her. She was shaking as she clutched onto me like a lifeline.

"Ellie, Ellie, I'm fine. I just...worked late, is all. Nothing to worry about. I've done it plenty of times before." I consoled as I patted her back. She pulled back from me and held me at arm's length, her forest green eyes boring into my ocean blue ones.

"You're sure you're alright?" She interrogated, looking unconvinced.

"Yes. I'm completely fine." I reassured her. "Not a scratch." After a lot of reassuring, and worrying, we both got ready for bed. Usually, before bed, I pull out the project I took home that day. But seeing as I don't have anything today, I just sat there, thinking about today for a while, until I fell asleep at last, completely content.

 **Hello! Please Read and Review! Also, I am going to try and update this story as much as I can, but I plan on updating at least once a week. I will establish a finalised schedule once I get further in the story.**

 **Thank you to those of you who are following this story! I will do my best to not let you down!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Luv u all!**

 **-Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ok, wow. I can't believe it! I never expected that anyone would like my story! Yay! I won't let you guys down! (At least I'll do my best.) This week has been super stressful, and this story has been a great stress reliever! Seeing your guys' reviews made my day!**

 **I have read them and will do my best to fit them in! Thanks for the inspiration! Thank you for reading my story!**

 **Also, I DO NOT OWN BATMAN. I wish I did, but I don't. Can you imagine how awesome that would be? WOW! I only own my OC, Charlie & extra co. that aren't in the movie. (I guess)**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

The next day, I walked into the A.S.D. (Applied Sciences Department), only to find Lucius missing. What? He's never late, never missing, and somehow, never sick. I swear, it's like he lives here. After a moment of wandering around looking for him, I got my answer. The Tumbler was missing. I ran to the testing track, and just about died, right then and there. _Bruce_ was getting into the driver's seat in the Tumbler, while _Lucius_ was getting in the passengers. After spending a moment gaping at the sight, I started to walk up, only to be stopped by the Tumbler starting up and racing around the track. I cringed when he hit the boost, and made a few close sharp turns. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Tumbler stopped. As soon as I was sure it was safe, I stormed up to the vehicle, and pounded on the window, livid.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Does it come in black?" Bruce asked smoothly. Lucius smiled, about to reply, when he spotted Charlie stalking up to the vehicle, obviously royally pissed. He looked Bruce straight in the eye, slightly panicked on the inside, but calm on the outside, quickly explained.

"This right here is Charlie's pride and joy. I suggest running before-" He was cut off by an angry fist pounding on the driver's seat window. Bruce looked at Lucius, with slight panic in his eyes. Lucius simply shrugged, and gestured lightly to the window. Cautiously, Bruce rolled down the window to reveal a fuming Charlie.

"What. The Hell. do you two think. You are doing?!" She ground out, barely containing her rage, looking extremely intimidating. Lucius quickly started to explain, before Charlie decided that killing them both started sounding extremely appealing.

"I was just showing Mr. Wayne how to operate the Tumbler, sort of a test drive." Charlie wasn't very reassured by this answer, and it showed. "We should have consulted with you first, seeing as you're the expert. I'm..sorry." She looked slightly calmer, but still dangerous. Lucius nudged Bruce a tad, who started and apologized. Charlie's expression deflated, leaving her looking exasperated as she sighed.

"Fine. Fine!" She looked up at Bruce. "What do you want with it anyway?" He opened his mouth to respond, when she stopped him. "You know what? I don't want to know. Just...don't ruin it. I worked really hard." She opened the door and gestured for them to exit. After both of them got out, she quickly got in, and swiftly put the Tumbler back in its place. After a brief moment, both men, looked at each other, then started walking back to the front of the department, where Charlie was waiting.

 **Charlie POV**

After I got back to my desk, I sat down, put my feet up, sat back, and waited. When they got back, I looked up, and slipped on my poker face. At this sight, Lucius looked mildly amused, while Bruce looked as though he was trying to look nonchalant, and if I wasn't so good at poker (yes, I play poker, and I usually win. I just don't bid money. Ellie hates it. I however, love using Oreo's as Poker chips), I would have been fooled. But seeing as I am very good at poker, I was not.

"You want it, am I correct?" I stated, not really asking. After a pause, Bruce replied carefully.

"Yes…"

"Any specific modifications you would like me to implement before you take it?" He can have it, seeing as it's not technically mine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I slaved over that thing.

"Uh..Yeah. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind painting it another color?" I sighed. Of course. Fine, fine. Be cool, don't rip his head off.

"Sure, what one?" He paused looking slightly confused.

"What...color?" I internally rolled my eyes. Geez, slow much? However I may have been thinking a little harsh, seeing as I wasn't in the best mood at the moment.

"Yes." I stated in a very blunt tone.

"Oh, would a black be alright to you?" Well, at least he doesn't want pink with sparkles. That's where I draw the line.

"Fine, but I'm not delivering this to your house." The hard line my mouth was taking the form of softened, which was probably why Bruce thought I was less mad now, and relaxed his posture.

"Fair enough." He said with a slight smirk. DOES HE THINK THIS IS A GAME? My expression hardened again.

" I want you to know Bruce, this vehicle is my baby. My crowning glory." He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "I don't care who you are. You could be the Queen of England. That doesn't matter. You wreck this, I. wreck. you. Got it?"

I must have looked extremely frightening, because Bruce adopted a contrite expression and stepped back slightly. Lucius, by this time, had retreated back to his desk, and watched our exchange with obvious enjoyment on his face. Deciding to scare Bruce a little bit more, I morphed my face into a chilling smile.

"So please be careful. You can come get it in the morning." Bruce nodded, then quickly made his leave, after exchanging goodbyes with Lucius. The second the elevator closed, I let my smile drop, got my paint, and headed for the Tumbler, not even sparing my coworker a glance.

At the end of the day, I turned and went back to my desk, feeling bored. The task wasn't hard, but it was very time consuming. My gaze was pulled over to Lucius, who was tailoring a very familiar cloth...wait..I know that cloth.

"Is that what I think it is? I asked, turning fully to him. He looked up at me and smiled gently.

"The Memory Cloth? Yes." Oh, come on. This is getting silly.

"For Bruce?" he merely hummed in response, working on the cloth. I frowned. What does he really need this stuff for?

"What is he up to…? Honestly, what does he really need this stuff for?" Lucius just looked at me for a moment, then smirked slightly.

"I suppose, Charlie." I started at that. Honestly, he never calls me Charlie. "We'll find out soon enough." I certainly hope so.

At my apartment that night, I sat on my couch thinking. What on earth does Bruce need those things for? It's definitely _not_ for spelunking, that much is obvious. My thoughts were soon interrupted by my roommate (and best friend) Ellie barging through the front door. My first thought was _something's wrong._ But upon seeing her grinning ear to ear, I relaxed and the worry was replaced by amusement.

"What happened?" I sang, knowing that smile _very_ well. She looked up at me, startled, as though suddenly seeing me, and if possible, her smile got bigger.

"Harrison happened." Oh. Harrison. Ellie's boyfriend for 2 years now. How she puts up with him, I don't know. He's nice, but, he and I fight like cats and dogs. We try to hide it for Ellie's sake, and most of the time the scathing looks go unnoticed by her, but once in awhile…. UGH. I just think she can do so much better. I mean, he has a decent, safe job. He's a biology teacher at Gotham High, so that's good. But she's a nurse. I mean, come on! She's an angel, and he, is the devil.

Ok, so I'm exaggerating, he's not that bad, he's not involved with the mob, and he's nice to most people. I don't know why I don't like him, but I just don't. In my train of thought, I momentarily forgot that Ellie was still there. I hurriedly looked up at her and replied.

"Of course I know him. What about him?" She gained a dreamy look in her eyes. Yikes.

"Tonight, on our date, during dinner, I found, in my cake, a ring!" she squealed, ecstatic. I, on the other hand, am not loving where this story is going. "He proposed! Isn't that wonderful!" If possible, her grin got even wider. How has her face not split in half? Her last sentence finally caught up with me, and I just sputtered for a moment regaining my composure.

"WHAT?!" I screeched, jumping from the couch, shocked. She nodded vigorously. Great. I am going to have to deal with _Handsome Harrison_ forever. I also had a feeling she wasn't done, seeing as she looked increasingly happy as she opened her mouth again.

"I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor! Would you?" Ugh. I can't say no to that face. I nodded, almost dumbly.

"Who's the best man?" I swear, if it's Jason….

"Jason!" Shit. Jason, her brother, is the worst guy ever. He's one of those, _'I always get what I want, and I want to sleep with you.'_ Kinda guys. Honestly, he has no shame, when flirting. It's not cute, or flattering flirting. It's the kind that makes you want to run and hide. Next, she's gonna want me to bring a date. WAIT KNOCK ON WOOD KNOCK ON-

"Also, you have to bring a date." Dammit. Seeing my apprehension, her face hardened. "You are not getting out of this! You can't still be single! Pleeeease, just try." Still seeing that I have not been swayed by her speech, she straightened. "Fine. If you don't bring a date, I'll just tell Jason to ask you. I bet he'd _love_ that." That. Evil. Witch.

"Fine." I ground out. "I will try to find someone to come with. But with my luck, I probably won't find anyone." Actually, with my luck, I _will._ Ellie smiled gleefully.

"Don't worry! I'll help you find someone!" Wonderful.  
That night, I lay in my bed, fretting. How was I gonna get out of this? How could I possibly find someone that I could tolerate?

The next few days were hell. Ellie set me up on so many blind dates, I don't even remember half their names! And, one of my good friends, Rachel, she's great, man. We were neighbors for a stretch….she almost got mugged! On a good note, those days went quickly. Friday morning, I woke up to the smell of… pumpkin...syrup….blueberries…..bacon?! Ellie only makes that on certain occasions, like when:

She's trying to butter me up,

She has bad news and wants to break it to me gently,

It's a holiday,

Something amazing happened,

It's my birthday,

It's not a holiday...like that helps me figure it out… Asking, might be my best option. For once. I walked into the kitchen, and found her humming and dancing. Huh. well, at least it's not bad news.

"What happened?" At the sound of my voice, she jumps, and turns around. Grinning.

"The best thing EVER!" She cheered. "Someone stopped one of Falcone's drug shipments last night, and they all got arrested!" I sighed, with a mix of happiness and exasperation.

"Ellie, you and I both know, that Falcone'll just pay off the Judge and get them released. This won't do much." I expected Ellie to deflate and get sad, like I was, but instead, her smile got bigger. What?

"There's more, Charlie! They got Falcone too! Supposedly, they might actually keep him behind bars this time!" My jaw dropped. No. Way.

"How the hell did they do that? The cops don't have the guts to go after Falcone like that,"

Ellie's smile turned into a full on grin at my words.

"That's just it! It wasn't the cops!" What. "It was this guy, this bat guy. They're calling him the _Batman._ How cool is that?!"

"Ok, that's pretty cool, man. Did they get a picture? Can I see? Where did you find out?" After a few minutes of conversing about this cool Batman character, my laptop chimed. Ellie looked at me with a devious expression in her eyes, and dived for the device. I made a valiant effort to prevent her, but with her cuteness, and puppy eyes, she won. She opened my computer, and sure enough, I had an email. She looked over at me, almost… laughing? What?

"Who's Jonathan? Your secret boyfriend? Oh! That's why you don't like any other guys! You already have one!" What, EWWWW no! I only know one Jonathan, and that's my cousin. He works at Arkham Asylum as the head doctor. How cool is that?! He loves telling me about his job, and I listen. They're pretty cool stories, if I do say so myself.

"Ewww, no no no no no…. Ellie, check the last name." She looked down at the name on the screen and blanched. Poor sweet summer child.

"Crane….? You mean, like, your mom's maiden name?"

"Yup. He's my cousin."

"..Sooo, no secret boyfriend?"

"None whatsoever."

"You've got to hook up with someone, come on! Charlie, your biological clock is ticking!"

I looked at the clock to see that I was late for work.

"Maybe my biological clock is ticking, but so is the actual one! I gotta go, Ellie. See you later!"

Dammit. Today was gonna be long.

Turns out, Jonathan was emailing me to see if I could have lunch today. Anxious to avoid another date set up by Ellie with another stuffy accountant, I eagerly accepted.

Lunch was wonderful, we ate, we talked, and then, we got on a subject that had always interested him, and kind of scared me. But I'd never tell him that.

"I'm starting a new project at Arkham." He stated, looking...odd. Huh. What's up with him? I knew better than to ask about that, he'd never give me a straight answer, so I responded kindly.

"Really? What's it about?" His eyes gained a weird gleam. I swear, if I didn't know him, I'd honestly think he was some sort of psychopath with the way he lit up whenever we talked about this.

"Fear," he responded, with a sort of happiness that should not be present when talking about that particular subject. "And how affects the human mind. You really should see it sometime. You'd love the kind of work we've been doing. The mechanics of it, they're genius!"

"Could you tell me about it?" I normally don't like the whole fear subject, but machines? Technology? My weaknesses.

"I couldn't really talk about it in public, but if you were to stop by sometime, I would show you around."

"I'd love to! I'll look for a time when I can come in, and you can show me your mysterious project!"

When I left not long after, I saw the strangest look in his eyes… like… nah. Jonathan is the most shy, sweet guy I know. Except for a few… odd interests.

Later that day, after work, I started to walk home. I should really I swear, this was the worst day ever. I was in the worst mood. (Aside from Falcone getting arrested, praise the Lord for that Batman) When I had the weirdest feeling, like I was being watched. I've never felt unsafe when walking home, so I simply dismissed it. First mistake. As I turned a corner, I noticed the faint outline of a figure walking behind me. A moment later, two. One from the side, and a man walking towards me. AW NAW! I DON'T DO MUGGINGS! I AIN'T GON' BE MUGGED TODAY. I quickly turn a corner, walking faster, when I bump into a fifth guy. OH, COME ONE! I quickly start to run, but seeing as my luck sucks, I somehow get myself cornered in an alley. Great. I didn't even get to tell Misha Collins that I love him. I suppose I could implement those gymnastics I learned in school, yeahh…. My mom made do gymnastics, dance, kickboxing, and self-defense classes. Hopefully that'll be enough. I gulped as one of the bigger thugs started advancing on me, grinning sickeningly. Yup, I'm dead.

 **3rd Person POV**

Bruce was just doing patrols, when he spotted a familiar figure walking down the street. Charlie. Alone. At night. What the hell did she think she was doing?! He was just about to start following her to make sure that she got home safe, when what do you know, she starts running. Straight into an alley, with five men following her. Well, time to jump in. He wasn't about to just sit and watch, and let _Charlie_ get hurt. No way.

 **Charlie's POV**

I was just about to kick his ass, when a dark shape fell down, and crushed him. Well there goes that idea. The thugs stood there for a moment before attacking. What happened next was a blur. Not that I don't remember, but that the dark shape was so fast, and skilled that he literally was a blur for a moment. One of the guys got past him (somehow), and came after me. Well, you've got to admire his persistence. It took me less than a second hook my leg around his, and make him go crashing to the ground. Where I then kicked him in the head, which felt good, since he was gonna MUG me. I looked up to see the dark shape getting up from knocking the last thug out. He turned to me, and I knew. This was the Batman.

After I stood for a moment, gaping at him, I managed to finally speak.

"Thanks." He looked at me hard, and after a moment, replied.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep, and gruff. I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I don't need thanks." He began to turn and walk away.

"And Yet I'm giving it to you, nonetheless." He merely kept walking. "Ok, I get it. You feel you don't need thanks, but, I'll tell you what, you deserve it. So thank you. Not just what you just did for me, but for the hope that you've given this city. You don't want thanks, well tough, 'cuz that's exactly what i'm giving you." That stopped him. He turned to face, me, seemingly rendered speechless. I took that moment to really look at him. His cowl made him look like he was scowling permanently. His cape, was tailored to look like the shape of a bat, or would, if held out to the sides. And the suit- looks awfully familiar. So does that belt. I drew my gaze back to his eyes, and I knew he knew, that I knew. With slight alarm in his eyes, he shot his grappling hook gun (which also looks very familiar) and flew out of sight. I stood there for a moment, processing the realization I've just come to.

Oh holy mother of Chuck. Bruce Wayne is Batman.

 **Hello again my friends! Wow! This was a fun chapter to write. Anytime during school in the last few days when I had a brief break, I've been working on this, and I gotta say, it's been super fun!**

 **Did you catch the SPN references?**

 **I am SO excited for season 13 to come out, I can hardly wait!**

 **Once again, Thank you for your amazing reviews, and for following my story!**

 **I luv you all!**

 **-Katie**


	4. Chapter 4: Batcave and Poison

**Chapter 4**

 **Wow! I am so happy with the responses you all gave me in this Chapter! It's the last week of the quarter, so I have significantly less homework (and work in general!), and more time to spend writing! I hope I can live up to your expectations! I am so glad you all like Charlie, and the chapters so far!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN! (I wish I did though. Wouldn't that be cool? I mean come on!) I only own my OC, Charlie, and her friends who aren't in the movie(s).**

 **Also, I have been using asterisks for page breaks, but they don't seem to show up. So I guess I'll use ~o~ instead. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 4**

I sat there for a moment, stunned. Bruce. Batman. WHAT?! Wait. If he thinks that he is gonna get out of this easily, he's got another thing comin' for him. Just as I was about to storm over to his house, I stopped myself. Going at that very moment would have one of two results. 1. He'd clam up and hide,(again.) or 2. He wouldn't be there right then because he's BATMAN. He's probably brooding on a rooftop, or something. After careful consideration, I decided to wait until morning. Then, I would chew him out. Let the suspense build a little. Yeah.

~0~

As I walked up the steps to Bruce's mansion the next morning, a million thoughts were running through my head. (Most of them completely irrational.) _What if he freaks out, and kicks me out? What if he has me fired? What if he KILLS me?!_ Whoa. Calm down. Bruce won't kill you. Most likely. After drowning in my thoughts for a moment, I realized that I had stopped right in front of the door. Before I could second guess myself, I knocked. Maybe a little harder than I meant, but hey, intimidation. A few seconds later, (which felt like an eternity), Alfred opened the door. When he saw me, his face tensed slightly. Ah, so Bruce told him.

"Hello, Alfred. How're you?" I greeted after a small, tense moment, pasting a smile on my face that… didn't feel quite real. After a paused the corners of his mouth tilted upwards pleasantly, if a bit hesitant.

"Miss. Price, wonderful to see you again. Might I inquire as to what, you are doing here?" Ooooh, he's good. Snippy, cautious, but still hiding it under politeness and decorum.

"I'm actually here to see Bruce, is he in?" His face told me everything plainly. He was.

Alfred seemed to realize that I wasn't going to take no for an answer in any way, shape, or form.

"Yes, just… one moment, please." He paused, uncertain. "Come in, come in." He opened the door, cautiously. As I walked in, I noticed a tense atmosphere, worse than when he opened the door. He led me to the same couch that Bruce and I had argued about Alpacas on. I sat down, and Alfred excused himself to go get Bruce. After a minute or so, I heard Bruce and Alfred talking in the hall, quietly so I wouldn't hear. I schooled my face into a calm mask, and stood up when they came in. The moment Bruce saw me, he paused mid-step, his face frozen in a mask of panic and apprehension, obviously worried about what I was going to say. He quickly amended his reaction, and briskly walked over to the couch and sat down, gesturing for me to do so. I sat down, staring him down heatedly. After a tense pause, he spoke.

"So… How've you been?" I fixed my gaze on him, incredulous.

"Really," I deadpanned. "How have I been? That's all you've got to say, Bruce?" He simply looked at me, almost… timid. Maybe I shouldn't have-no. Don't lose your nerve, Charlie. "Correct me if i'm wrong, Bruce." I paused, my face stern "You spend your nights, in _my_ suit, using _my_ gadgets, in _my_ tumblr, beating criminals to a bloody pulp." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, still pretty pissed. "I want the truth, Bruce. Nothing else." He paused, seemingly pondering his response.

"I have never lied to you Charlie, I-" He stopped himself, choosing his words carefully. "I- I _am_ Batman."

"I knew that"

"Right." He seemed to think on that for a moment. "What gave it away?" I looked at him as if he was crazy. Was he serious?

"Bruce, I made that suit, and the belt, and the grappling gun. If you thought I wouldn't recognize them, even spray painted, you need to get your head checked." I managed, almost laughing. Bruce smiled, and soon we had both dissolved into laughter. Alfred was standing to the side, smiling lightly, with an odd gleam in his eyes, and, for perhaps the first time, I looked at Bruce. Like, really looked at him. I saw the way his eyes glistened with unshed tears from laughing, the way his smile lit up his entire face, the way the space between his brows crinkled when he laughed. All the while I was doing this, I did not notice that he was also analysing me keenly, much like I was examining him.

 **Bruce POV**

While we were laughing, I looked at Charlie, like, really looked. I could plainly see the way her hair glistened in the light, like the sun in the evening shining on a golden meadow. How her eyes sparkled when she smiled, how her smile lit up the room. Her comment wes perfect for releasing the tension in the atmosphere. She knew exactly what to say, and when to say it. Her hair was down, much unlike how i've seen her previously; it's always up when she's in the shop, probably so it doesn't get in the way. She wasn't wearing her typical tank top, jean jacket, brown boots, and worn out jeans. Today, she was wearing a dark blue sweater, jeans, and black flats, with her hair cascading down her shoulders. My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Alfred in my peripheral vision, leaving the room. Huh.

 **Charlie POV**

Our laughter finally died down, and for a moment we just sat in comfortable silence. Then, I realized something.

"Wait- where do you keep it all? The Tumbler can't fit in just any garage." Bruce smiled.

"Well, in my cave, naturally," What. I blinked.

"A cave?" He nodded, obviously very pleased with himself. "No way."

"Yup." My wonder grew.

"Can I see it?" Bruce looked me in the eyes, and seemed to realize that, until I saw it, I wasn't going to stop asking.

"Alright," he replied, standing up. "Let's go." By this point, Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Huh. We strode, side-by-side, until we came to a piano. I looked at him curiously, and was about to ask him as to what we were doing, when he walked closer to the instrument, and played a small riff on the piano keys. Bruce waited for a moment, before the freaking WALL OPENED. A secret passageway. HOW COOL IS THAT?! We got into an old mine shaft elevator, and went down. I was silent, simply taking it all in. _Whoa, this is awesome._ My gawking was interrupted by the elevator coming to a stop, and Bruce opening the grate. I stepped out, slowly, in awe, and looked around.

"Here." Bruce walked over to a closet, and opened it to reveal the suit, cape, belt, cowl, and… other assorted items. I simply stood there admiring my (and Bruce's, no doubt.) handiwork. I knew it. He spray-painted it. Any other time I would have thrown a fit, but I couldn't find it within myself to get mad. It just looked… so amazing.

"Whoa." was all I managed to get out. Man, he's certainly got quite the collection. Bruce chuckled quietly and gently grasped my elbow, with one hand on the small of my back, and gently led me to a large cavern, at which my jaw dropped. Impressive.

"How did you do this?" I whispered, afraid of speaking too loudly, in case it ruined the image in front of my eyes.

"This entire cave has been under my house for… I don't know how long." he breathed out, matching my volume. I turned to him, completely astonished.

"This is amazing." I whispered, barely audible.

"Thank you." He replied, in the same tone. I smiled slightly.

"Why are we whispering" I joked, voice still soft. Bruce simply smiled and whispered back.

"...I don't know," I was suddenly _very_ aware of how close he was. I cleared my throat, and turned to the cave.

"Have you named it yet?" I questioned, my voice back to original volume. Bruce stepped back slightly, and turned to the cave.

"Not really," His voice was also back to a normal volume. He tilted his head toward me. "Does it need one?" I shrugged, playful.

"Well, yeah. If it's your secret superhero hideout," I leaned against the railing casually, tilting my head. "You need to give it a name. You can't just say, 'let's go back to the super secret hideout.'" Bruce laughed lightly.

"Well… What would you suggest?" I thought for a moment, mentally going through possible names.

"How about… The BatCave?" I suggested, turning to look at him, half-joking, half-serious. Bruce nodded.

"I like it. 'The BatCave.'"

"It's official then."

~0~

Later that day, I was on another blind date, this time, set up by RACHEL. _Dirty rotten traitor._ I looked over at my date, a self - obsessed news reporter. Ugh. Honestly, he thinks he's cooler than he is. Blonde, green-eyed, and far too egotistical for my taste. And…. he's still talking. Did he ever shut his mouth? UUUUUUGGGHHH.

"And then I said, 'Really Janet, I can't talk to you when you're being so emotional.' and then, I asked her if she was on her period, because, honestly, it's a valid question, and she stormed off, leaving me to shoulder the bill. I mean, how awful is that?" I swear. One word, one more stupid sanctimonious word from his mouth, and he will find all of his teeth being punched out. He finally turned and looked at me, ugh, do I have to talk now? "So, what did you say you did again?" 1. I already told him that. 2. I am now gripping my glass so hard, I am surprised it hasn't shattered at this point. He squinted at me. "Are you alright?" No. No I was not. What deep circle of Hell did Rachel find this guy in?

"Yes. yes, I'm fine." I cleared my throat, faking a smile. Grin and bear it, I suppose. " just… had an odd morning." His face morphed into one of slight discomfort and boredom.

"What happened?" I sighed.

"Just…. An odd revelation."

"Care to share?"

"Nope."

"Oh." He paused and added on arrogantly, like he didn't care, (which he probably didn't) "What was your occupation again?" Finally, an interesting subject!

"I am a mechanical engineer. I work over at Wayne Industries in the Applied Sciences Department." He face immediately changed into one of disgust and… is that anger?

"That's a man's job. You'll get hurt, and probably mess something up." OHHH. Is that how he wants to play?

"What do you mean?" He leaned forwards, and with a condescending tone, lectured:

"A woman's place is not in the garage. You shouldn't be there." He paused for _effect._ "If this," he spoke, as if to a small child, gesturing between the two of us, "is going to work, you need to change." I leaned forward menacingly.

"No." One word. Sometimes that's all you need. He puffed us indignantly. Awww, did I ruffle his feathers?

"'No?'"

"No." I smiled mockingly at him. "Well, I had a terrible time with you today, and I hope I never see you again. Goodbye." I grabbed my things and headed for the door. "Thanks for lunch!" I walked out of the cafe, and just about cried. Ellie. Can't I have a break for just 5 minutes? Please? I sighed.

"What." I glared at her. She just smiled cheekily.

"How was your date?" I grimaced.

"It wasn't a date, it was a monstrosity."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." I wanted to go on, but my phone buzzed. I looked down at it, and smiled. It was Bruce, just checking in. I smiled as I read his message, and must have looked like a complete idiot, because Ellie saw my face, and peeked over to see what I was reading. Seeing this, I quickly hid the screen from her. Her cheeky smile turned into a smirk.

"Who's that?" Great.

"Nobody…" What? If I told her that I was conversing with _Bruce Wayne_ , she would probably have a stroke.

"Do you like him?"

"No." I shot down, maybe a _little_ too quickly.

"Liar." She pause. "Do you like him in any way, shape or form?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

"Fair enough." I looked at Ellie for a moment, assessing her expression. She looked about ready to burst. I sighed.

"What."

"At least tell me who it is!"

" _NO_."

~0~

That night, I lay in bed thinking. Bruce. Every night, he goes out, alone, and beats up criminals. What he is doing is noble, but extremely dangerous. He _will_ get hurt eventually. Man, if he got hurt- wait. Why do I care so much? Well, I guess 'cause we're friends-no, friends doesn't seem like the right word, i guess. Ugghh. I huffed and ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. Why can't I get him out of my head?!

~0~

I woke up later to the sound of my phone ringing. Grumbling, I reached over, accepted the call, and, half-asleep, answered.

"s-Charlie. Whaddya want?" The response had me jumping up, and rushing out the door, half dressed. Bruce had been poisoned.

~0~

When I arrived at Wayne Manor, a very worried Alfred opened the door. I immediately got down to business.

"Where is he." When I entered Bruce's bedroom, and saw him, unconscious, sweating, and muttering, I thought I was going to cry. This is exactly what I was worried about.

"I thought, that with your science background, you might be able to help." He was partially right. In order to work in Applied Sciences, you have to know more than just machines. And I do know some chemistry, but I am not a specialist.

"I may be able to help, but only to a certain extent. I am not an expert." Alfred seemed to accept this answer, and we quickly got to work.

We worked all through the night, to try and counteract whatever had been done to him, but nothing seemed to take effect. When light began peeking through the windows, we finally accepted the fact that we were going to need more help. We called Lucius, and he began identifying the poison, and making an antidote. And so went the next two days, without much more to do than waiting for Bruce to wake up.

 **Okay Guys! Sorry for the wait! I have been REALLY busy lately, and haven't been able to find much time to write. I was at a play called Noises Off the other night, and my dad told the MAYOR AND HIS WIFE that I wrote BATMAN FANFICTION. I got some odd looks at that. Thanks dad. I also have discovered BatDad vines, sooo That makes me happy.**

 **I will try and update as often as I can, but right now I can't make any promises.**

 **Luv you all!**

 **-Katie**


	5. Chapter 5: Arkham Mayhem

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys! Wow! Another Chapter! Well, I promise, this is where is starts to pick up. I love writing this story! It makes me so happy.**

 **I love you guys. Honestly. Your reviews make my day. I love the suggestions that I get, although (regrettably) I cannot use them all, AND take the story exactly where I want it to go. I think that I will start to respond to reviews, but I'm not sure I'll have time. Still debating. I will, however definitely be using some ideas you have given me. (because i didn't think of them and they are amazing and I wish i did, but alas, I did not.)**

 **Ok, disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID. I only own Charlie, and co. (that aren't in the movie.) MAN I WISH I OWNED BATMAN SO I COULD PUT CHARLIE IN. Wouldn't that be so fun?**

 **Seriously guys. I love you.**

 **Also, so my Dad doesn't freak out, PLEASE ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. There. My dad was worried that I would get anon hate. Please don't send that. Please politely tell me if I am making mistakes, or if there is anything I can do to improve my writing. Don't send mean things just for the sake of sending mean things.**

 **Okay, my rant is over, and here is the story.**

~0~

"How long was I out?" Bruce murmured. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was okay. I had half a mind to SMACK him for scaring me- us. I mean scaring _us_ like that. _Us._

"Two days." Alfred replied flatly, putting the spoon he was using to stir the drink down. "It's your birthday." He held out the drink. "Many happy returns." Bruce took the glass and drank some, grimacing at the taste.

"I've felt these effects before. This was so much more potent." he laid back down slightly on the pillow. "Some kind of… hallucinogen. Weaponized in aerosol form."

He took another gulp, as Lucius stepped out from the shadows.

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne." Bruce looked to Alfred for an explanation.

"We called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day."

"I analysed your blood. Isolating the receptor compounds in the protein based catalyst." Bruce looked thoroughly confused.

"Am I meant to understand any of that?" Lucius gained a slightly innocent look.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was." He sighed a little. "The bottom line, I synthesised an antidote."

"Could you make more?" I'd had enough.

"What? Are you planning on getting yourself poisoned again, Bruce?" I questioned loudly. Bruce jumped and turned to face me, twisting his head around so as to see me. "You'd better not be, or I'll kill you myself." Bruce's face twisted in confusion. He looked exhausted.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" I sighed and gave him a look.

"Alfred called me when you were poisoned, and I came to help. Anymore questions?" Bruce shook his head. Lucius chuckled, and replied to Bruce's question.

"I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now." He turned to leave. "Alfred, Charlie, always a pleasure."

"Lucius." Alfred returned. Lucius left, and I turned to Bruce.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed. It's been a long _two_ days." I smiled and walked out.

~0~

I closed the bathroom door, and reached into my backpack, and got out my change of clothes. I looked at my hands and saw they were shaking. My mind knew that he was okay, but my body wasn't quite digesting the information. I glared at my hands.

"Stop it." I scolded them. I quickly got changed, brushed out my hair, and made sure I didn't look like death. It was a close call. My phone buzzed. It was Jonathan, asking if I would like to see his project now. I quickly responded, and told him yes, because, honestly, right now? I need a distraction, and science sounds perfect for just that.

~0~

"Happy birthday." was all I heard, before entering the front room. Rachel? She must be giving him the present she was going to give him. She has been so excited. I saw her walking down the steps to her car, and Bruce began to open the present. He looked down at it for a moment, before turning around.

"Bruce." He turned to me. "I gotta go. My cousin wants to show me something, and I gotta be there." Bruce's brows furrowed.

"What is it?" I shrugged.

"It's a surprise. He wanted my opinion."

"Who and where?" Oh. I see where this is going.

"Don't worry. It's just my cousin. He works down at Arkham Asylum, as the Head Doctor. Perfectly safe." If I had thought that would put his mind at ease, I was dead wrong. If possible, he got even more tense.

"Doctor Crane?"

"Yes…" I paused. "How did you-" Bruce cut me off.

"Charlie, he's dangerous. He's the one who poisoned me. Stay away from him." What? Jonathan wouldn't hurt a fly, much less a person. I scoffed. He was just poisoned. He isn't thinking rational.

"Jonathan? Bruce, you were dosed with poison, okay? Go get some rest." I handed him the present that I had gotten, a cute little stuffed alpaca (in reference to our first real conversation) and a note. "Happy Birthday, Bruce. Enjoy your party. You deserve it." And then, despite him calling me, I walked out the door, into my car, and drove away.

~0~

 **Bruce POV**

I looked down at the present Charlie had given me, and opened it. A stuffed alpaca. I would have laughed if the situation had not been so dire. I read the note quickly:

 _Bruce,_

 _Happy Birthday! You deserve all the happiness in the world today. I utilized all of the sewing skills I possess to make this little guy, so DO NOT LOSE IT. please._

 _With love,_

 _Charlie_

I smiled at the gift, and resolved to thank Charlie later. I was already headed to Arkham because of Rachel, but now, it was even more urgent. I walked down the hall, and Alfred followed me.

"But Master Wayne, the guests will be arriving."

"Keep them happy until I arrive." I turned to him briefly, handing him the gifts. "Tell them that joke you know." I patted him on the arm and went into the BatCave, opening the cupboard to reveal the suit.

~0~

 **Crane POV**

I walked into the area where Miss Dawes was waiting for me. I didn't have time for this. Charlie is going to be here at any moment.

"Miss Dawes, this is most irregular, I have nothing further to add to the report I filed with the Judge."

"I have questions about your report."

"Such as?"

"Isn't it convenient for a 52 year old man who has no history of a mental illness to suddenly have a complete psychotic breakdown just when he is about to be indicted?"

"Well as you can see for yourself there is nothing convenient," I momentarily paused. "About his symptoms." Miss. Dawes turned to Falcone, who kept muttering the word _Scarecrow_ under his breath, over and over.

"What's Scarecrow?"

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor…. Usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case… A scarecrow." Miss. Dawes turned to me.

"He's drugged?" I tilted my head, mockingly.

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate. Outside he was a giant, in here only the mind can grant you power."

"You enjoy the reversal."

"I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do." Miss. Dawes eyes narrowed.

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, _not_ in therapy." She began to walk away. "I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone including blood work." As we reached the elevator, I stepped up next to her.

"First thing tomorrow, then."

"Tonight." she demanded. "I've already paged Dr. Lehnman down at County General." She stepped into the elevator, myself right beside her.

"As you wish." my phone buzzed. Charlie was here. "I would like to make a quick pit stop, though. If that's alright with you." She nodded stiffly, as if knowing that it wasn't a suggestion.

~0~

 **Charlie POV**

I waited in the area that the assistant told me to stay in until Jonathan got here. I couldn't stop thinking about what Bruce said. What if he wasn't as delirious as I thought? No. Jonathan is family, and until I have concrete evidence, (besides the words of Bruce, who was drugged) I will _not_ come to conclusions. Although… he has been acting pretty strangely as of late…

My thoughts were interrupted by the elevator ding, opening to reveal Jonathan, and… Rachel? Jonathan looked pleasant, while Rachel looked confused, and just a tad angry.

"Ah, Charlie, please, join us. I am just taking Miss. Dawes to see the project. Would you like to join us?" I didn't see how I could possibly say no, so I accepted, and got in the elevator. We sat in silence, until the elevator halted, and the doors opened. "This way." Rachel and I looked at each other, confused. This portion of the facility didn't look clean, or even in use. We walked out into the hall, and followed Jonathan to a large set of doors, which he pushed open, and we looked down. "This is where the magic happens." I looked down to see an inmate pouring some kind of substance into an exposed pipe. I stared in astonishment.

"What the hell is this?" He turned to me.

"This is the project I was telling you about. Can't you see Charlie? We can change Gotham." I looked at him in horror. Bruce was right. Rachel and I locked eyes, and began to back out, and once out of the doorway, we began to run. Rachel tried to to go the elevator, but I pulled her out and pushed her into the stairway.

"Go! I'll give you time!" She looked at me as if I was insane.

"No way! Not without you!" I glared at her, she knew that look well. I was not going to take no for an answer.

"Get out of here!" She saw the determination in my eyes, and ran up the stairs at full speed. I turned to see Jonathan walking towards me menacingly, wearing a burlap mask. I took a sharp breath and began to run in another direction, directing him away from Rachel. Bad idea. I turned a corner, and nearly tripped on an overturned file cabinet. Luckily, I did not, but it did slow my progress. Running was pointless, I wasn't going to get out easily, not without backup, so I did something incredibly stupid and reckless. I turned around to fight. I know, I know, I don't have much experience, but I have built up muscles over the years, and do know some techniques. Might as well stall. Jonathan came into view, and I got into a fighting stance. A weak one, but one nevertheless. Yikes. This was not going to end well.

He charged at me, meaning to grab my arm, but I deflected, and delivered a blow into his left side with my leg. He tried to grab it, but I punched him in the throat, and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, hard. I now had a clean shot. I could knock him out here and call the authorities- not bring him to Bruce. He lay there for a moment, staring up at me through the eye holes in his mask, and looking into his eyes drew me into a flashback of us as kids, so innocent, so long ago.

" _Jonny!" A younger, 10 year old Charlie yelled, "Where are you?"_

" _Over here!" Charlie whipped her head around to see a 9 year old Jonathan peeking out from the other side of the playground slide. Charlie bounced up to him, grinning, while he grinned back._

" _Aunt Jenny wants to see you." Jonathan's eyes suddenly became fearful._

" _No! She always pinches my cheeks! It hurts!" Charlie's face suddenly became soft and comforting._

" _Don't worry Jonny, I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Ever." Jonathan looked up at her hopefully._

" _Promise?" Charlie grinned._

" _Promise."_

I blinked drawn out of the flashback by my back hitting the ground. Dammit. Jonathan had used my hesitation to flip me onto the ground. I looked up into my cousin's eyes. No. This was not my cousin, not anymore. This was someone else. I was dazed from my fall, so he took that time to extend his arm to me, spraying some sort of gas in my face. As I inhaled it, I coughed. It felt like someone had taken sandpaper and scrubbed along the inside of my windpipe. The longer I coughed, the more I started to lose my grip on reality. I was in deep trouble, that much I could figure out.

~0~

 **3rd Person POV**

Jonathan sighed and scooped his cousin into his arms. _Pity. We could have done this together. Too late now._ He thought, carrying her into the room with the inmates, and laid her down on a table. He stared at her for a moment, watching her try and curl in on herself, trying to block out the world.

"Who knows you're here?" she looked up at him, and her eyes widened: spiders. Spiders everywhere. "WHO KNOWS!" She whimpered loudly, and closed her eyes, turning her head. The moment she did that, the lights went out. Crane took his mask off, turning around, the room silent, the only noises were of Charlie's gasps, and the dull sound of the pipes. He looked around, took off his mask,and smirked slightly.

"He's here." Crane's thugs looked scared.

"Who?"

"The Batman."

"What do we do?"

"What anyone does when a prowler comes around...Call the police." he finished, getting quieter on the last phrase. The thug looked at Crane incredulous.

"You want the cops here?"

"At this point they can't stop us...But the Batman has a talent for disruption." He explained, looking more than just a little bit crazy. "Force him outside, the cops will take him down." The thug looked down at Charlie

"What about her?" Crane followed his gaze.

"She hasn't got long, I gave her a concentrated dose. This mind can only take so much. Now go." he explained, looking completely unconcerned about his cousin. Another thug stepped forward slightly, looking scared.

"The things they say about 'im. Can he really fly?" Another one decided to join in.

"I heard he can disappear." Crane looked up, not looking worried at all.

"Well, we'll find out. Won't we?" The thugs began to look around the ceiling, frightened, unlike Crane, who didn't look remotely worried. The men started at some noises, tense. Then, one of them heard something behind him, and began to turn around, only to have Batman grab his arm. He used his gun to shoot another's foot, and then used the gun to knock him out. He then pulled another with him into the air, giving the illusion that he was flying.

He dropped down behind another, promptly knocking him out. The next man found himself immobilized in merely a few seconds. Crane popped out from his hiding spot to give a surprise attack, but was stopped, and forced into a kneeling position, with Batman pulling off his mask, and holding his head up by the hair.

"Taste of your own medicine, Doctor?" He growled, forcing Crane's arm up into his face, and releasing the gas, making him inhale it. Crane sputtered, gasped, and coughed, until Batman forced him up against a crate, grabbing his face. "What have you been doing here?" Crane's eyes widened as he saw the Batman as a demon-like creature, no longer as a man in a mask, thanks to the hallucinogen he had just inhaled. "Who are you working for?" Crane grunted softly, terrified.

"Ra's…Ra's Al Ghul."

"Ra's Al Ghul is dead. Who are you working for?" By now, Crane looked absolutely petrified. "Crane!" Crane's face became empty, and he was obviously completely gone.

"Doctor Crane isn't here right now. But if you'd like to make an appointment…" The sirens grew louder, and Batman looked around, fed up, and out of time. He knocked Crane out, throwing him into a staircase, and walked over to Charlie, picking her up.

The police began speaking on a megaphone, telling Batman to surrender. Bruce took Charlie up to a landing, as gently as he could, and set her down, before dropping to the bottom floor and bringing up Jim Gordon, setting him down next to her. He started, and got down to business.

"What's happened to her?" Bruce looked down at Charlie a moment then up at Gordon.

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin."

"Let me get her down to the medics." Charlie was looking around frantically, barely even coherent.

"They can't help her, but I can." The lights turned on suddenly, and Batman pressed a button on his boot before ordering quickly: "Get her downstairs. Meet me in the alley. On the narrow side." He started to explain. "Crane's been smuggling his toxin, hidden in Falcone's drugs, and they're dumping it into the water supply." Gordon looked slightly confused.

"Wha-What was he planning?"

"I don't know."

"Was he working for Falcone?"

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse." He began to pick Charlie up. "I need to get her the antidote before the damage becomes permanent."

"How long does she have?" Jim grunted as he began to take her.

"Not long." An odd sound began to increase in volume. Gordon gained a perplexed expression.

"What is that?" Batman leaned over Charlie.

"Backup."

A horde of bats suddenly burst into the building, obscuring the police's and SWAT's views. Bruce dropped down the staircase, creating a tunnel of bats. He quickly went to an inmate's cell, and used a small explosive to create a hole in the wall. "Excuse me." He said to the prisoners, who looked at him as though they were going insane (even more so than they already were) and he promptly walked through the hole.

Outside, Rachel ran up to Gordon, having just found a way out of the building, and out of breath, seeing her friend in his arms.

"What happened?" She shrieked, teetering on the verge on panic upon seeing her friend in such a state.

"She was poisoned." Rachel's eyes grew in shock and fear.

"What?" He ran into the alley, under the cover of the bats, with Rachel following closely behind.

"Fortunately, I have a friend who can help."

"Who?" They kept walking, until a dark figure stepped from the shadows.

"How is she?" Rachel's face morphed into one of disbelief. Gordon walked quickly over to Batman and began to hand Charlie over gently.

"She's fading. We gotta go." Gordon turned around, making sure that no one had seen them. "I'll get my car." Batman, who was already walking away, yelled back gruffly,

"I brought mine!" Gordon paused in confusion.

"Yours?" he questioned, just as Batman started up the Tumbler. He turned just as the tumbler sped past, and grabbed Rachel out of the way, as the Tumbler ran over a squad car. He stared a moment before breathing,

"I gotta get me one of those." Rachel just stared at him like he was crazy.

~0~

 **Charlie POV**

I was barely coherent, as Bruce set me in the Tumbler. I stared around a moment, my breathing picking up. Bruce noticed this, and began to attempt to reassure me.

"Stay calm. You've been poisoned." I turned to him, borderline hysterical.

"I think I picked up on that, thanks." he suddenly accelerated. "You're crazy. You're Bat-shit crazy." I gasped, the buildings and cars suddenly becoming blurry, whether from the speed we were going, or the drug, I didn't know. He turned a corner sharply, and I grabbed onto the door, hyperventilating.

"Breathe slowly." Bruce advised, just as the buildings and streetlamps around us suddenly becoming blurry, whether from the speed we were going, or the drug, I didn't know. Bruce crashed through a window, and I tensed, even more if possible. Bruce looked at me growing more concerned by the second. "Hold on." He pulled into a parking garage.

"What're you doing?"

"Shortcut."

He drove up the roof, and stopped the Tumbler, beginning to back it up, right in between two cars, scraping the sides.

"Trust me." I could see what he was doing, (I built the damn car, of course I know what he's doing.) and immediately started freaking out. _HE BLEW UP THE BARRIER. HE'S CRAZY._ He then started accelerating. He's gonna jump from this roof to the next. Just as we approached the edge, I closed my eyes, preparing to fall and die. I couldn't slow my breathing. I couldn't even begin to try and relax by muscles. They wouldn't obey.

Bruce kept speeding across roofs, and and got on the highway, finally. I couldn't keep up with the events unfolding in front (and around) me. He sped up even more, and I panicked, holding my head in my hands, trying to block everything out.

It suddenly became quiet, and I sat up slowly, looking around. Where are the squad cars? I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Bruce. He was looking at me, worried.

"Stay with me." I nodded slowly, and he turned back to the wheel. Everything began to get blurry, and I felt my eyes beginning to droop. "Just hold on." Bruce's voice was muddy, I could barely hear anything. Everything was becoming fuzzy, I could barely see. The last thing I heard was Bruce's voice, yelling my name, before everything went black.

~0~

 **Well! Another Chapter under the belt! What do you think? Was it okay? I hope so! I wanted to do more, but I thought that this wouldn't be the worst way to end the chapter.**

 **I also was thinking about writing another fanfic, but I can't decide between a Psych, (Shawn x OC), and Doctor Who (Doctor x OC) tell me what you think!**

 **Luv you all!**

 **-Katie**


	6. Chapter 6: The Birth of Batgirl

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys! Sorry, it's been awhile! I have no excuse, I am sorry, I just have been so occupied with my mental health and trying to balance school that this story slipped my mind, but I promise, I will update more!**

 **I have also been really distracted lately because… okay… I met a boy! As a teenage girl, I have no idea on how to get his attention! He seems to like me, I guess, but I have no idea on how to flirt! I've never liked a guy like this before, and i'm really nervous!**

 **Okay, Disclaimer now: I do not own Batman. Wish I did, but I don't. I only own my OC, and anyone else who isn't in the movies and/or comics…**

 **If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing, please, tell me! But nicely, because honestly, if you're mean I'm gonna do exactly the opposite of what you want just to spite you. (because I'm spiteful like that)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~0~**

 **3rd Person POV**

Bruce quickly opened the Tumbler hatch, gliding out and ran over to the table which held the antidote in a small canister. He opened the lid, pulled out a small vial, and ran back over to the Tumbler, leaning over Charlie, pressing the needle through her shirt. With a small hiss, the antidote was injected into her arm.

Bruce sat for a moment after that, watching her intently. He only relaxed when her breathing evened out and her muscles released the previous tension they had had before.

He lifted her up gently, trying not to jostle her too much, and carried her over to a table, placing her down with great care. He sighed, and leaned against a small shelf, taking off his cowl, rubbed off the dark paint around his eyes, and waited for Charlie to wake up anxiously.

~0~

 **Charlie POV**

I groaned, feeling like crap. I felt cold, hot, sick, and tired at the same time. My eyes popped open, before closing again reflexively. I turned my head, lifting my hand to massage my temple lightly, I was vaguely aware of… someone next to me, saying something, what was being said, I wasn't quite sure. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time, so as to adjust to the light. I looked up, seeing Bruce standing next to me, looking relieved. The ringing in my ears subsided slowly, and I realized that Bruce was calling my name softly. I lifted my head slightly off of the table I was on, and peered at Bruce tiredly.

"Bruce?" I croaked, feeling like absolute crap. Wow. "Wh-" just as I was about to ask what had happened, it all hit me. Arkham, the patients, _Jonathan_. My confusion turned into a mix of horror and heartbreak as I recalled what had happened. "Oh-my-" I sat up quickly, praying that it had all been a bad Taco-Bell induced nightmare,groaning when the migrane beating on my skull increased dramatically, and clutched my head. Bruce was by me in a heartbeat, steadying me, lowering me back down gently. His face a calm mask, except the concern leaking through.

"Whoa," he chided softly, "take it easy. You were doused with Crane's fear gas." At these words, I sighed, feeling tears prickling behind my eyes, hating myself for allowing this to happen, for being so weak. Frustration and anger welled up inside me, threatening to burst out.

"Jonathan." I whispered, feeling broken. The little Jonny on the playground was gone, replaced by a madman, a monster. "I'm such an idiot." I breathed, feeling weaker, and weaker, weighed down by grief, loss, and disbelief. "I should have listened to you. I should've-" Bruce cut me off gently, shaking his head slightly.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." My eyes started to close as exhaustion weighed heavily on me. I felt like I hadn't slept in years, but at the same time, I had never been more awake. My body felt at war with itself. Bruce saw this and picked me up carefully. Normally I would have protested to being carried, but this time I was too tired to argue, simply hooking my arms around his neck weakly, and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I could have stopped him _somehow_. Instead I hesitated and got drugged."I sighed again, closing my eyes and the world began to fade away. "Thanks again, Bruce." I felt him take a deep breath, whether in annoyance or amusement, I couldn't tell.

"You don't need to thank me." His voice broke through the exhaustion beginning to cloud my mind again. My brows furrowed weakly.

"Of course I do." I managed out, before I lost all consciousness, falling into the deep abyss of sleep.

~0~

 **3rd Person POV**

Bruce carried Charlie upstairs, and in his bed as gently as possible, taking her shoes off carefully so he didn't wake her up. He began to leave, but then decided to write a note, explaining everything so she didn't wake up and panic, and leave a glass of seltzer water to help with the headache she knew he would have.

Once he was done with that, he quickly went to Rachel's apartment with the remaining antidote, explained that Charlie was alright, and gave her instructions about what to do with the antidote vials he gave her. After he finished, he quickly went back to the BatCave, exchanged his armor for a tuxedo, and ran upstairs, but not before slinging a bowtie around his neck carelessly.

Bruce walked through the bookcase entrance, now in a tuxedo, seeing Alfred there, but not noticing the sour expression on his face. Bruce walked over to his side, and began to work on the buttons on his shirt. Alfred watched him for a moment before speaking:

"When you told me your grand plan for saving Gotham, the only thing that stopped me from calling the men in white coats was when you said that it wasn't about thrill seeking." Bruce barely looked at him, working on getting the final buttons done on his white shirt.

"It's not." he contradicted, a little confused as to where Alfred was going with this. Alfred pursed his lips not believing a word, and pointed to the television in the corner, now playing the news:

"What would you call that?" he deadpanned, frustrated. Bruce followed the direction in which Alfred was pointing, and saw GCTV playing a clip of the Tumbler racing down the freeway. Bruce merely inhaled, turning his head forwards once more, finished the buttons on his shirt and replied nonchalantly:

"Damn good television." Alfred couldn't keep his anger kept in check anymore.

"It's a miracle no one was killed!" He snapped, but Bruce just schooled his face into a neutral expression and explained himself calmly.

"I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road, Alfred." He grunted slightly, pulling suspenders over his shoulders. Alfred picked up Bruce's Tux Jacket, and scolded lowly.

"You're getting lost inside this monster of yours." Bruce slipped his jacket on, becoming irritated, even more so than before.

"I'm using this monster to help other people," he straightened his jacket, turning back towards Alfred. "Just like my father did."

"Thomas Wayne, helping others, wasn't about proving anything to anyone." Alfred stated shortly, "Including himself." Bruce had had enough. He finished with his jacket and turned his head to his father-figure.

"It was Charlie, Alfred. She was dying." Alfred's face didn't betray any emotion. "She was poisoned. She's in the other room, resting. I need you to keep an eye on her." He stated with a finality, and began to walk away.

"I know how much you care for Charlie, sir, but what you're doing, has to be beyond that." Bruce stopped at this, just finishing with his collar, and looked at Alfred. "It can't be personal. Or you're just, a vigilante." Bruce took a deep breath and merely said:

"Is Fox still here?" Alfred nodded.

"Yes sir."

"We need to send these people away now." Bruce stated, leaving no room for questions, but Alfred snapped as he began to walk away.

"Those are Bruce Wayne's guests out there, sir. You have a _name_ to maintain." Bruce stopped again.

"I don't care about my name." Bruce's voice got slightly louder, getting _very_ irritated, turning to walk away again. Alfred wouldn't have it, no he would not.

"It's not just your name, sir. It's your father's name." That stopped Bruce in his tracks. "And it's all that's left of 'im." His voice was getting shaky with emotion. "Don't destroy it." and with that, both men walked away.

 **~0~**

 **Charlie POV**

I woke slowly, feeling much better than before, it took me a moment to taking my surroundings, finding myself in a bedroom that I recognized as Bruce's. _Huh?_ I thought, trying to place why I would be in here.

I thought struck me, and in a moment of panic, I lifted the covers to make sure I was fully clothed, and upon seeing my fully clothed body, I sighed in relief. My relief was quickly replaced with confusion. _Why would I possibly-? Oh._ I quickly recalled what had happened with a painful clarity. I looked around, not finding Bruce or Alfred anywhere. I did, however see a small note on the bed side table, labeled: 'Charlie' I reached over, and plucked the note from the table. It read:

 _Charlie,_

 _If you are currently reading this, then I am still gone. I don't know when you'll wake up, but I hope the headache isn't bothering you too much._ I laughed slightly at that. Of course he would know. _Don't worry, Crane's been locked up in Arkham, very securely. We (hopefully) won't be seeing him anytime soon. Don't go anywhere, just rest._

 _-Bruce._

 _P.S. Also, drink the seltzer water on the desk, it'll make you feel better. Trust me._

I smiled, touched. I reread the line about Jona- no. _Crane_. If I kept on calling him Jonathan, I was gonna break down, and I _would not_ do that. I looked over at the bedside table, reached over, and grabbed the seltzer water. With a deep breath, I quickly downed the whole thing. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly pleasant, either. I needed answers. Answers that, unfortunately, I knew I could not get from Bruce. Answers I could only get from Crane.

Just as I was about to get up, the door opened and Alfred walked in looking slightly cross, but mostly fine.

"Hello, Ms. Price, nice to see you up." He greeted pleasantly, closing the door behind him. He pulled up and chair and sat down. "Would you like a cup of tea, or something to eat?" I smiled, grateful, but shook my head nonetheless.

"No thanks Alfred. Actually, I really should be going." I sat up all the way, and began to get out of the bed. Alfred stood up, beginning to protest but I waved him off. "Really. I have some unfinished business to take care of." Alfred's expression became confused, but I grabbed my shoes and shoved them on before he could stop me. "Thank you, for letting me stay." I smiled, and despite his protests, I made my way out of the door. Just as I was about to pull out my phone to call a cab, Alfred's voice came from behind me.

"At least let me drive you home, miss." I smiled at the older man's kindness, and turned around, shaking my head slightly.

"Thank you Alfred, but i'm not going home." I explained, as Alfred's expression didn't change, only looking more persistent.

"All the same, miss. I'll take you wherever you would like to go to."

"It's Arkham." I deadpanned, slightly amused. Alfred's face did not change, however, only appearing more determined. I smiled, a genuine smile, and agreed to the kind man's offer. Bruce really had no idea how lucky he was to have such an amazing friend.

~0~

After Alfred dropped me off across the bridge from the Asylum, (I simply refused to let him drive across the bridge, man, he's almost as stubborn as I am) I quickly ran to the asylum, only to find prisoners escaping left and right, running around. I ran inside quickly, through a side door, praying that Crane was still inside. I ran through all the security, which was, scarily, all unlocked. Dashing to Crane's cell, I found it, unlocked and empty. Ah, hell. I snuck outside, only to be met with mass panic, and… very familiar smoke everywhere. _Crane has dispersed his gas into the air somehow, I guess._ I turned a corner, only to find a guy beating a woman with a pipe. I couldn't just let him kill her, so, naturally, I grabbed his arm, pulled him away, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Thank you mother for making me take all of those combat lessons, for now they are finally needed. The man fell back, yelling out in pain, and I took that opportunity to snatch the pipe away from him, and used it to bash his knees, making him fall down in pain.

Looking down at him, panting in pain from the blow I delivered to his knees, (no doubt breaking them) a wave of guilt washed over me. This man, was afraid, not himself, was _drugged_ , and I practically maimed him. I dropped the pipe, and walked away in deep sadness, pity, and anger. How anyone could subject innocent people to this, I would never understand. I left the scene, trying to keep hidden, so as to not have to hurt anyone else.

I was walking in the shadows, grateful for my dark clothes, when I heard a familiar voice, I turned a corner to see Rachel with a little boy. What was she doing here?

"Rachel?" I called trying not to attract too much attention. If Rachel was poisoned, I could knock her out easily, only leaving her with a headache, but I would still like to avoid startling her. Upon hearing my voice, Rachel looked up, slightly startled, but otherwise, looking okay, for the most part. She squinted slightly through the fog, and when she could see me clearly, she looked immensely relieved.

"Charlie?" She questioned, looking incredulous. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shook my head, walking towards her quickly.

"No time to explain. We need to get you out of here." The little boy in her arms gasped, looking very frightened. I crouched down in front of him, grabbing his attention. "Hey, bud." He locked eyes with me, but didn't look much less frightened. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. What's your name?" I soothed, trying to get him to focus on anything except his fears. He swallowed, his breathing slowing slightly, and opened his mouth:

"Kyle, my name is Kyle." I smiled, seeing him trying to be brave, relaxing a little.

"Well, Kyle, I'm Charlie. And I promise, nothing is gonna hurt you, I promise." At those words, a horse galloped over in front of us.

"Of course they are!" At that voice, I turned around, seeing Jon- no, Crane sitting on a horse, wearing that Burlap mask. I put myself in front of Rachel and Kyle, shielding them, but Rachel just had to open her mouth.

"Crane." she stated, looking… determined, I'll give her that. Crane tilted his head, lifting a finger, steadying the horse.

"No… Scarecrow." He growled out, looking, actually pretty scary. I knew I couldn't win this fight, not while trying to protect the two behind me. I knew I had to get them somewhere safe. So I tilted my head, and whispered back to them.

"Go. Run." They didn't need to be told twice. I ran with Rachel and Kyle down a few alleys, make sharp twists and turns, trying to lose him, but _the Scarecrow_ simply wouldn't give up.

"There you are," his voice growled from behind us. I turned sharply, hiding Rachel and Kyle behind me. "There's nothing to fear," he reared the horse up on it's hind legs. "But fear itself." I felt a tapping on my arm, and saw Rachel holding her tazer discreetly out to me. I smirked lightly, finally, something useful! I grabbed it as Scarecrow got closer and closer. "I'm here to he- AGGGGHHHH!" He screamed as I activated the tazer, hitting him in the face, electrocuting him. Thankfully, he rode away, screaming in agony the entire way. It… hurt, to say the least, to hear his cries and to try and pretend that it was a different person than my cousin, whom I loved, but now, I didn't know what to think, honestly.

Rachel and I started to usher Kyle away, but soon enough, we started to see figures in the fog, coming towards us. The inmates. Well, at least now I knew where they were. Rachel darted forward to a fallen officer, and grabbed his gun. I let her take it, if it made her feel safer, so be it. I quickly picked up another pipe, (honestly, where are these pipes coming from, is someone just dropping them for fun?) pushed Rachel behind me and held it out.

"Batman will save us." Kyle breathed, cowering behind Rachel and I, obviously terrified. One of the inmates held up a knife, and, despite the fear I felt, all I could think to say was:

"Oh, no! You've found my weakness! It's _small knives!_ " Okay, maybe mocking an insane man with a knife wasn't the smartest option, but hey, I was trying. The inmate grew angry at that, and I raised my pipe, ready to defend the two innocents behind me, when, what do you know, a dark shape dropped down from above, grabbed the man, and zipped him right back up. Another inmate charged me, and I quickly knocked him out with the pipe. With one arm. I hit parts of machines into place with wrenches _all_ the time, a person is a lot easier. The men started to surround us, when Batman dropped down again, grabbed Rachel and Kyle, and flew them back up.

The other inmates grew even more scared, but seeing as they were also delusional, they didn't run. Instead, they all charged. At this point I had never been more grateful that my mother made me take kickboxing and gymnastics, otherwise, I would have died in a second. However, I did not. I took one man out by ramming his head into a wall, another with the pipe, and the third, a headbutt. Which honestly, really hurt. I payed it no mind as he dropped like a fly. I heard grunting to the side of me to find Batman beside me, busting heads. Okay, not literally busting heads, but you know what I mean.

He caught me by surprise by grabbing me around the waist, and lifting me up to the roof, right by Rachel and Kyle. Rachel was soothing Kyle from her position next to him while he panted, shaken. Once he caught sight of the man next to me, he turned his head to Rachel and whispered:

"I told you he'd come." I smiled at his bravery, despite his fears. I shared a look with Bruce for a moment, and just I was about to thank him, he turned to go. I internally groaned. His hurry to get out was going to get him killed someday.

"Wait." I placed my hand on his shoulder gently. He turned back to me, obviously going to tell me to stay put, but I would have none of that. I looked him in the eyes sternly. "Tell me how I can help. I'm not going to take no for an answer." He seemed to debate silently, before nodding.

"Fine." He conceded, seeing the determination in my eyes. "I need you to help Gordon work the Tumbler, and help blow out the spires supporting the monorail." I nodded, seeing his point.

"Alright. And hey," I called as he began to turn away, "Be safe." He saw the sliver of concern in my eyes and nodded once, before jumping off the building, gliding away. I shook my head at his dramatics, honestly. He couldn't do anything without a certain flair, it seemed. As I turned to leave, Rachel stopped me.

"Wait!" I sighed. I was hoping to avoid the barrage of questions she would fire at me, but my luck didn't go that far, it seemed. I turned to her, seeing the confusion on her face. "You could die down there." I smiled at her concern, and began to walk away again, but Rachel wasn't done. "Who is he?" I shifted to face her once again, and a mischievous smile spread across my face.

"Who is he?" I repeated, amused. "He's _The Batman_." And with that, I disappeared into the shadows, leaving a confused Rachel.

~0~

I ran for awhile, when a thought struck me. If I just showed up at the Tumbler, not disguising my face, Gordon would know who I was and that I was connected to the Batman. It would give everything away. No. I needed to disguise my face. I passed a costume shop, absorbed in my thoughts. Wait. I turned back to the shop, peering inside. Perfect. I didn't need anything fancy, just something to cover my face.

I hopped through the broken window, and started to browse the racks of masks. I didn't have to look very long for a suitable one. It was dark purple, almost black. It was looked, a lot like Bruce's but smaller and just covered the top half of my face with very small points on top. I saw a purple vest, the color almost matching the mask perfectly, and sighed. I suppose if I was going to put on a mask, I might as well try to match. Thankfully, I already had a pair of dark brown boots, that laced up almost to my knees, just under enough to not hinder my movement, and dark blue jeans on, a black shirt that went to my elbows to boot.

I smiled, looking at myself in the now cracked mirror. Perfect. Ohhh, I'm like Batman! But a girl. I gasped, a brilliant idea striking me.

" _Batgirl_." I whispered to myself. I'd only need it if someone asked me my name, but hey, it's fun to have a cool hero name. I turned to the security camera, finding it completely ruined. Well, now I don't have to worry about that.

~0~

I ran down an alleyway to see Gordon trying to figure out how to open the Tumbler. Smiling slightly, I walked towards him, not really changing my voice, seeing as he didn't know me, it would probably be fine.

"Sergeant Gordon?" I called, trying to catch his attention, but hopefully no one else's. At my call, he spun around, obviously confused. "Let me help. I know how to work that thing." It killed me to have to call my baby _That Thing_ , but if I said a name, who knows what he'd get from that. So, better not risk it, I guess.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me, obviously not buying it. I could understand, seeing as I looked like a genderbent cheap knockoff of The Batman. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Of all the times to be suspicious… ahh well. I raised my hands in a placating gesture, trying to seem harmless, which was probably not working. "Relax. We've got a mutual friend, Sergeant." His mouth twitched a little in amusement.

"Let me guess, you know The Batman?" I smiled cheekily, hearing the sarcasm in his tone and ignoring it completely.

"Yup!" He blinked, clearly not have expected this answer. I walked briskly over to him confidently and held my hand out. Looking him in the eyes, and made my intentions clear: "Keys."

~0~

 **Gordon POV**

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the passenger's seat next to the mystery girl, speeding down the streets of Gotham.

"At the next intersection, turn right." The computer informed us, as if giving simple directions to the nearest McDonalds, not leading us down the streets of Gotham in a GIANT BLACK TANK. I looked at the mystery girl in wonder. How was she maneuvering us just right so as to not hit anything? She swerved around a small car perfectly, taking us right back on the path we were on. I opened my mouth to ask about her, like who in the HOLY NAME OF CHUCK SHE WAS, but I decided against it, letting her focus on trying not to plow over anyone. I was startled out of my thoughts by the computer again informing us on our journey.

"You have arrived at Wayne Tower." She quickly swerved directly parallel to the monorail support beams, stopping suddenly. I looked over, to see her simply staring up at the tracks.

"What now?" I questioned, feeling a little bit lost. She looked over at me, and her lips quirked up into a small smirk.

"Now, Sergeant, I get to blow some stuff up." At my confused look, she pressed a button, and the computer spoke again, surprising me.

"Weapons system activated." Her chair moved over, before moving forward, making her lie flat, in weapons mode.

Of course at that moment, a man walked over leisurely, looking appreciatively at the vehicle. He chose the wrong moment to come over. I sighed finally seeing what was about to transpire.

"Nice ride." he complimented, and I could hear the annoyed sigh from the mystery girl. Honestly, I didn't blame her. The computer spoke again, unexpectedly, but not startling me. I was finally starting to get used to this.

"Armed." it informed, and the whole situation became startlingly clear to me. I would have argued against destroying city property, but now was certainly not the time. The mystery girl pulled the trigger, hitting the support beams with explosives, and I could see the strange man start to back away, confused and a little scared.

The beams didn't sustain much damage, and I heard the girl use some very unflattering language. I didn't blame her, seeing as we were in a very high stress situation, she was allowed to curse.

"Come on, come on." I heard her mutter, as she fired another, also not doing much damage. She fired once again, finally hitting her mark and bringing down the beams. We both cheered, seeing the rail come down. She quickly brought her seat up, and we watched the destruction before us intently. The train fell down, and with it, a lot of the track. We sat for a moment after the train exploded in the parking garage, which we could see from here, panting slightly. After what felt like an eternity, she pressed a button, and the roof of the vehicle moved back, and brought us up. I stood, looking around, while she jumped out of the car, smirking slightly. I looked at her with a confused look, until she nodded at something behind me. I turned, and The Batman was gliding above and past our heads. I waved slightly as he passed me, and sighed.

I turned to the mystery girl, and shook my head. "Who are you?" I asked, not really accusing, but more curious, and in awe. Her smirk turned soft, and she looked at me with clear ocean blue eyes and replied:

"I'm Batgirl."

 **Whoo! I think that this has been the longest chapter yet! Wow! Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! I love you guys!**

 **I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I have had massive writer's block and everything I tried to write sounded like trash, so I have written this chapter over and over again, and I still couldn't make it everything I wanted and more, but it's the best I have come up with thus far.**

 **Thank you guys for being so supportive! Are you guys excited for The Last Jedi? I know I am! (wow, that sounded like a cheesy 4th grade teacher line) ((sorry no offence 4th grade teachers))**

 **Luv you all!**

 **-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting drunk

**Chapter 7**

 **Well hello there! ;) Fancy seeing you here! I am sorry for the wait! Please don't hate me!**

 ***sigh.* I don't know what it is, but i've been feeling really down lately, and just can't come up with many ideas. I'm sorry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman, or anything in the DC Universe otherwise I would be rich and have no responsibilities. (that sounds nice)**

 **~0~**

 **Bruce POV**

I picked up another board, nailing it into place, finally finishing up, making sure that the workers would not poke around down there. That could lead to some serious issues. I put the hammer down, inspecting my handiwork, when a flash of white caught my eye. _Charlie,_ I thought, but upon seeing brown hair and a black skirt, I realized that it was Rachel. I put the hammer down, and turned to face her worried expression.

"Hey," She paused, seeming to search for the right words. "How are you holding up?" I nodded my head slightly, smiling at her concern.

"Fine," I started, "I'm fine. Could be better, of course, since, y'know, my house burnt down, but definitely could be worse." Her face turned sad, and I knew what she was about to say.

"Bruce, I'm sorry." I stopped. _What?_ She didn't look finished, so I let her continue. "The day that Chill died, I… I said terrible things." I nodded my head slightly, seeing her point, but I had one of my own.

"But true things." I paused trying to think of the right thing to say. "I was a coward with a gun… and, justice is about more than revenge. So thank you." She smiled and took a step forward.

"I never stopped thinking about you." she continued walking forwards. "About us." I saw where she was going with this, and I froze. Seven years ago, this was everything I could have wanted, but now, I- I didn't know. "And when I heard you were back I, I started to hope." She was _very_ close now. She saw the uncertainty in my eyes, and her smile turned knowing. "But now I know better." She stepped back, her expression a little sad, but happy, all at once. "I see how you look at her." Unvoluntarily, my eyes flickered over in the direction that Charlie had gone earlier. Rachel caught this, and smiled got wider. "Go get'em tiger." She pressed a quick kiss on my cheek, and backed away. She turned to leave, took a few steps, then paused, as if a thought occurred to her. "You proved me wrong, you know." She commented, almost like an afterthought. I hummed, prompting her to continue. "Your father would be very proud of you. Just like me." She turned to walk away again, and this time, didn't look back. I sighed, pondering on what I should do. Turning, I spotted Charlie, in a pair of Jeans, and a dark green button up blouse, sifting through ruins for something. I thought for a moment, before making my decision.

 **Charlie POV**

As I was sorting through the rubble that was once Bruce's home, I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened, especially Crane. Sweet Little Jonny who had once been my only friend, was now Crane, the Scarecrow. The psychopath who had tried to _kill_ me. ' _No,_ ' I thought, trying to stop myself from going down that path. _'No.'_ I told myself, _'Jonny, as far as you should be concerned, is dead. Replaced by a monster, he is nothing like he used to be.'_ I focused all of my attention into searching through the remains to find something salvageable.

My diligent searching was interrupted by the crunch of boots heading in my direction. Looking up, my gaze rested on Bruce. I stood, and he opened his mouth to speak.

" I just finished boarding up the entrance to the cave. No one will stumble upon it any time soon." I just nodded in response, relieved.

"Good, once all of this is cleaned up more, then the reconstruction can start." I paused, looking at him before taking a breath. "...Where are you gonna stay?" He looked at me thoughtfully, seeming a little nervous.

"Well," he began, "I've got a penthouse in the city. I'll probably just stay there until all of this is rebuilt." He explained, smiling tightly. I caught his expression, and sighed. I could hardly imagine what he was going through, I had no room for my own doubt and insecurities at the moment.

"Bruce," I sighed, feeling horrible for him, "If you ever need anything, you know you can ask me, right?" He gazed down at me, the tension in his shoulders easing a bit as I caught his hand in comfort. There was an odd sort of gleam in his eyes, that I couldn't quite explain, until he stepped forward slightly, bent down, and before a knew it, his lips met mine.

It was hesitant at first, testing the waters, waiting to see if I would pull away. I didn't. We stepped closer, and my hands let go of his, traveled up to rest at the nape of his neck, whilst his came to settle on my waist.

From my experience, little girls tend to dream about their first kiss, they wonder whether it will be sweet, passionate, magical, breathtaking. This was all of them, and more. The longer we kissed, the weaker my legs became, till it came to the point where the only thing keeping me from collapsing to the ground was Bruce's arms now wrapped around my waist, and mine around his neck.

Eventually, we had to break apart, due to lack of air. I opened my eyes, not able to recall closing them in the first place, and right in front of me, was Bruce's chocolate brown eyes, staring at me. Although our lips had separated, we had not stepped away from each other. In that moment, the world seemed to just… slip away. No house, no rubble, no sky, no ground beneath, just… us. Later on, I would look back on my train of thought and scoff at how cliche it was, but it was the most true thought that had ever crossed my mind. The moment was ruined by my phone ringing.

Groaning internally, I rested my head on his shoulder and swore, using words that, if my mother heard, she'd be shoving bars of soap into my mouth for days. Bruce chuckled, although I could hear a note of annoyance; he felt just as irritated as I was at the interruption. I hesitated, wanting to ignore it, but Bruce obviously knew where my train of thought was headed, and stopped me in my tracks.

"You should probably get that." He breathed. I groaned verbally now, and closed my eyes, before reaching into my pocket, stepped back, and answered it.

"What." I may have sounded more aggressive than normal, but hey, considering what was interrupted, I had every right to be frustrated. I was ready to kill the person on the other side of the phone.

"Where HAVE you been?!" Ellie's voice screeched, jolting me out of my murderous train of thought, and most likely damaging my eardrum. God, she sounded like Mrs. Weasley. I winced, regretting picking up the phone at all. "Bed empty, no note, bag gone. I thought you were dead!" I didn't know what to say, so I just muttered out a small, "sorry." I let her rant until I heard her breathing even out, and her tone soften.

"Alright. Look, I'm sorry I worried you, but in all fairness, it has been a pretty chaotic few days." I paused, long enough for it to sink in, but not long enough for her to start yelling at me again. "I'll be home soon, and explain as much as I can. Okay?" Her sigh was audible over the line.

"Fine. Be here in the next half hour or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. Clear?"

"Crystal." Psychopaths were nothing. Ellie was the scariest person I have ever come in contact with. When she was happy, it was as if my roommate were an angel. Angry, the devil has risen to feast on the souls of man. It's not an exaggeration, either. I'm dead serious. I removed my phone from my ear, and looked back up at Bruce. He was smiling lightly, obviously very amused. Smiling apologetically, I put my phone back in my pocket, thinking of all the ways I was going to slowly, painfully kill Ellie when I got back.

"My roommate. She...worries. A lot. I'd better head back home, prove to her that I'm not actually dead." Bruce looked disappointed, but nodded understandingly.

"Okay, I'll take you home." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his hand, cutting me off with a simple, "I insist."

That phrase is going to be the death of me, I swear. I sighed, giving in, not as frustrated as I tried to portray. His smile grew, and he gestured towards the car, offering me his arm, and smiling, I took it, ready to face anything and everything.

 **~0~**

After arriving back at my apartment, I listened to Ellie rant for about 45 minutes before I was able to actually attempt to begin explaining what had happened (leaving out the whole Bruce Wayne is Batman thing of course). When I finally finished, she sighed, stood up from where she had collapsed on the couch, opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of wine, 2 glasses, and turned back to me.

"Alright. Tonight, we are going to forget the last few days, watch chick flicks and get drunk off our asses. No excuses, nothin. We're gonna have a girls night." This got my attention, and that night, we watched every rom-com we could find, and got as drunk as we had ever been. I honestly didn't remember most of it the next morning.

 **~0~**

 **Bruce's POV**

When I didn't see Charlie the next day, I honestly thought that her roommate had killed her. Just for a second, but it was long enough for me to jump in my car and drive over to her apartment, and knocked on the door. I heard a very uncivilized snort, like someone jolting awake, (although it was noon) and a moment later, the door opened, revealing a young woman, who was wearing a tank top with wine stains, long plaid pyjama pants, and fuzzy unicorn slippers. She had mascara under her eyes, and her hair looked like a natural disaster. She was squinting at me with a fury that didn't quite seem human, (or maybe she was just really hungover…?)

"Whaddya want?" she grumbled. Yup, Hungover. "If you're sellin' somethin, I don't want it." I chuckled, this must be Charlie's roommate, Ellie. (either that or I'm at the wrong place)

"Hey, Is uh- Charlie here?" Ellie, waves me in, albeit reluctantly, kind of a stupid thing to do, (i mean, what if I was a murderer?) but I let it slide. (this time). I walked in, and the first thing that greeted me is a sleeping Charlie. She didn't look as bad as her roommate, but her hair was all over the place, and she was in a blue tank top, and grey shorts, her mouth slightly open as she snored softly. I shook my head, smiling softly, and turned to her roommate, who had woken up slightly since she opened the door, and upon seeing my face, gasped, and opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"You- you're Bruce Wayne." She stated, in shock. I shifted my stance, slightly uncomfortable. She stood there in shock, obviously not gonna say anything else.

"Yep. I work with Charlie. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I asked gesturing to the pizza boxes and empty wine bottles strewn about the main room, and the tv still had the end credits of 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'. The girl giggled nervously, flattening her hair, and replied,

"Oh- oh, yeah. We- we had a girl's night last- last night." She stuttered out, trying to find the right words. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, trembling like a leaf. "S-sorry?"

"Oh please, don't apologize," I waved her off, not bothered by the mess. "I just came to check up on her, make sure nothing happened." I looked back over at her, noticing her head tilted in a certain way that would most likely make her neck stiff when she woke up. "D'you think we should move her to her bed? It'd probably be much more comfortable there than passed out on the couch." I turned back to the roommate, who was just, standing there, gaping. I just smiled lightly, and moved to pick Charlie up gently.

I lifted her up, and turned to her roommate. "Could you possibly… show me where her room is?" Her roommate was shocked out of her stupor, and timidly showed me her room, where I then placed her down on her bed, tucking her in.

I took a moment to just look around her room, the cream walls with navy blue accents, the dark brown bedside table, the alarm clock, the pencils and paper scattered around the room, the occasional wrench or machine part just sitting around, or some unfinished project. I looked back at her, and saw a piece of her hair in her face, bent down and brushed it behind her ear. Her roommate, Ellie, cleared her throat behind me. I turned around to see her half amused, half suspicious eyes boring into my soul.

"I should probably explain…"

"Yeah. You should."

 **~0~**

 **Charlie's POV**

I woke up to the smell of...bacon, which typically, wouldn't be of much consequence, seeing as Ellie LOVES the stuff. (Me too, if i'm being honest) The thing that really got me was, that she drank almost as much as me, and she HAS GOT to be nursing a massive hangover. On days like this, I am always the first one up. She sleeps till noon, and doesn't eat until dinner time. I sat up slowly, and padded down the hall, my bare feet making no sound on the wooden floor, and peeked into the kitchen.

I was not prepared for the sight I was about to face. Bruce was standing in my kitchen cooking bacon. That wasn't even the most shocking part, either. It was the fact that he was wearing my KISS THE COOK apron. To put it in context, I got that apron from my grandma when I was 13 years old. It's the most bizarre apron on the planet, and Bruce Wayne, aka BATMAN was wearing it whilst cooking.

I don't know how long I stood there, my hungover brain trying to process what I was seeing, but I was shocked out of my stupor when Bruce turned around with a small grin on his face, holding a plate of bacon.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked, amused. I probably looked like a goldfish, trying to collect my thoughts.

"Wha…?" I rapidly tried to flatten my hair, knowing it must look like a mess, but Bruce just put down the bacon, and walked over to me, taking my hands, effectively stopping my borderline frantic attempt to tame my hair. He led me over to the table, and gently pushed me into a seat. I don't know what I looked like at that moment, but I imagine that I was the image of a deer in headlights.

I stared at Bruce, trying to figure out why he was here in the first place. He was sitting down across from me, with a small smile on his face, and I could only think one thing.

"How did you get in my house?" I blurted out, without thinking. I shut my mouth as soon as I realized that I had said that out loud. Bruce's smile got larger, and he chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Your roommate let me in." Upon hearing those words, I snorted. "She was… confused, to say the least."

"That must have been an interesting conversation."

"It was." With those words, he pushed the plate of bacon closer to me, silently gesturing for me to eat. I hesitated. How did he know that was my favorite thing to eat when hungover? He must have seen the look on my face, because he swiftly explained:

"Your roommate told me what you like to eat after a night like the one you had." I smirked upon hearing this. She knows me too well.

"Well, bacon is the perfect hangover cure." I mused, knowing perfectly well that it was the opposite of a hangover cure, but hey, I love bacon. What can I say?

Bruce caught on to my sarcasm, and joined in. "Yes, makes everything right again." I picked up a piece of bacon whilst he said this, smirking, and bit down on it. A little burnt, but not half bad. After a moment of chewing, I felt a sickly churning in my stomach. My expression dropped, and I quickly ran to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before vomiting violently. After a split second of my retching, I felt gentle hands hold my hair up with one, and rub my back gently with the other.

I don't know how long I spent there, hunched over the toilet, but once I was done, Bruce gingerly help me up, put one arm behind my knees, and one behind my back and lifted me up, with the grace of a ballerina. ' _In another life Bruce could have gone into ballet,_ ' I thought, ' _or maybe that's just the hangover talking.._ ' he carried me to my room, and laid me on my bed, only leaving to get a bucket and a wet rag. When he returned, I opened my mouth to tell him off for babying me, but another wave of nausea washed over me, and I grabbed the bucket, hurling into it with rigor. Bruce held my hair back again, and traced soothing circles into my back, calming me down.

Once I finished, he helped me sit back up, and wordlessly handed me a water bottle.

"How are you so good at this?" I mumbled feeling sick.

"Experience."

"Oh."

 **~0~**

The next few hours were spent with dark rooms and the stench of barf. I could officially say that Bruce had seen me at my worst. When I started to feel better, we started a movie. You may think that He would want the scary movie, and I would want the Rom-Com, but in all honesty? I'm not a huge Rom-Com fan. I only watch them because Ellie has an undying love for them. In the end, we decided on The Giver.

After the movie, we sat together, just, enjoying each other's company. Learning more about each other, our favorite colors (his is brown, i found out), Our favorite thing to do in our spare time, almost everything. Finally, I turned to Bruce, and asked him a question that had been on my mind since the kiss.

"So, uh…. What are we exactly? I mean I _really_ like you and I think you _really_ like me, so, ya know, are we a couple, or…?" I couldn't remember the last time I was so nervous, I normally wasn't like this, ever, with anyone. He was silent for a moment, and unreadable expression on his face, while I worried I had gone to far.

"Well," He began, "I was hoping that we could be a couple, but I think before we get there, we have to go on a few dates first." At his words, my confidence is brought up slightly.

I giggled softly, and Bruce continued. "So, Charlie Price, would you like to go on a date with me?" He was smiling, but I almost saw a hint of insecurity in his eyes.

I put my finger to my chin, and began stroking it, as if I was thinking. "Hmmmm…. I don't know…." His face became more scared, and I laughed, and put my hand on his, still laughing slightly. "I would love to, Bruce." This wasn't Bruce Wayne, partier and playboy I had thought he was, this was _Bruce_ , a kind man with a heart of gold, who just wants to protect whomever he can. Upon my words, his face lit up, like a kid on Christmas. I laughed, and he pulled me into a kiss.

 **~0~**

A week later, Bruce and I had gone out three times, kissed 8 times, and had not been caught by the paparazzi _once._ Yes, I did get a lecture from Ellie about Bruce, but once they formally met, both sober, awake, and not covered in wine stains (looking at you Ellie), she seemed to like him more.

We both loved the privacy, the excitement, of a secret relationship, (yes, it was official now) but we knew it wouldn't last. We would be spotted by the press eventually.

They caught us when we were on a date at the movies. There was a movie I had really wanted to see, so he took me to the midnight viewing, both of us in disguises of course, but we had to take them off to see the film. We thought maybe no one would notice, but they did, and it went viral in a half an hour.

Later, after the movie, we had decided, that instead of going out for ice cream, like we planned, we would just eat it at his penthouse.

"Ok, ok, I take the blame here, I'm the one who wanted to take them off ." I managed out between giggles, clutching on Bruce's arm, whilst we sat on the couch at his place. We had a tub of ice cream smudged between us, both of us using spoons to eat it straight out of the carton. We had huge grins on our faces, despite having been caught by the press.

"Well, no use pointing fingers now anyways," He chuckled, giving me a meaningful look. "They were gonna find out eventually. While it was fun, sneaking around, I'm even happier that everyone knows that we're officially together." I raised an eyebrow, teasing him.

"Are we now?" I inquired. His small smile turned into a smirk, and he responded.

"I'd like to think so. If you'd like that, Ms. Price."

"I would like that very much, Mr. Wayne." With these words, my brain finally registered how close we were. We both stopped smiling, and with a fiery passion, our lips connected, ice cream forgotten. His arms wound around my waist, and before I knew it, I was on his lap, straddling him, my fingers raking through his hair, his tongue sliding into my mouth. His hands roamed down from my waist, and down under my thighs, and faster than I could register, he was above me, my legs on either side of his waist.

He pulled back suddenly, and looked me in the eyes. "Charlie… If you don't want this… just say so now. I want to, but it's your call. If you don't want to proceed, then I'll respect that." I looked into his eyes, and with a conviction I can hardly describe, I leaned up, and kissed him fiercely. He took that as the yes it was meant to be, and kissed me back, matching the passion.

 **Bruce's POV**

I woke up the next morning, and hearing soft breathing, I looked down. Charlie's face greeted me. Her head was resting on my bare chest, and her blonde hair was spread about like a halo. Last night was...incredible. I started to run my fingers through her long hair, and she stirred, but didn't wake. This woman was… amazing. A chilling thought ran through my head. I had enemies, both as Bruce Wayne and Batman. I couldn't be her bodyguard 24/7, but I couldn't leave her defenseless.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally got it. I could teach her more about self defense, and make sure she could be her own bodyguard while I am not around. Perfect.

 **~0~**

 **Hey guys! You may have noticed that I haven't posted on this story for a while, and I have a reason.** **I will be putting this story on temporary hiatus, just until I recharge and get some more creative juice for this story. I just haven't had as much excitement for it. I will work on my other story, and maybe post one or two more. I promise I am not done! Please be patient! Luv you all!**

 **DFTBA! (don't forget to be awesome)**

 **-Katie**


End file.
